kazemaru en el pais de las amapolas
by hono-chan
Summary: una idea algo loca  no siempre debes seguir tus instintos ,y cuando ,algo te dice ,siugue al conejo ,definitivamente ,NO LO HAGAS capitulo 6,revelaciones
1. prologo

-entonces, por eso la energía es igual a…..-el joven aparto bruscamente la mirada buscando otra cosa con que distraerse ,debía haber algo mejor que la aburrida física básica que le encantaba repetir como idiota al sabelotodo de su hermano –kazemaru…a dónde vas ..Kazemaru-ignorándolo olímpicamente (como solo el podía) se fue siguiendo un conejo que peculiarmente llevaba una camiseta de soccer y unos pequeños tacos color azul *que bajo por una madriguera, sin pensarlo demasiado y en un arranque de estupidez bajo por la larga madriguera por un largo largo rato… para proceder a caer dolorosamente en su trasero, observando como una pequeña salita llenaba la madriguera especialmente notando una mesa con una botella de cristal azul con el letrero "bébeme"

-que es esto dora la exploradora…-observo a todos lados y tomo la botella – y, si es veneno-le dio la vuelta y observo un letrero enorme "NO SOY VENENO"- ok…., esto es extraño…

-si crees que eso es extraño atrévete a cruzar la puerta –bajo su mirada encontrando un pequeño ratón de traje que metió una llavecita en una puerta realmente pequeña

-ni muerto…-el ratoncito abrió la puerta y antes de salir tomo aire

- o sales, o te mueres…tu decisión, querida…-el ratoncito movió la mano en señal de querer saber su nombre

-kazemaru-de un momento a otro entro en razón y su cara enrojeció grandemente-SOY UN CHICO

-lo siento ,la ropa que llevas me confunde ,hasta luego ,mi amigo ….-salió como si nada cantando "poni salvaje", el joven se miro detenidamente notando que ahora usaba una ropa de mujer ,y no cualquiera ,un vestido azul con medias de rayas negras y blancas y unos zapatos charolados color negro con broches de flor

-este, lugar esta de locos-poco a poco fue enlazando los hechos en su cabeza –jummmmm, este, debe ser, como el cuento de Alicia!

-básicamente, mi querida niña, si quieres salir, debes ir con el balonero loco que te llevara con la reina, solo ella puede sacarte,asi que date prisa a salir ,quedo claro

-si, bueno, no, que no era un sombrerero?

-que tonterías dices ,que sentido tendría un sombrero ,un balón es mas útil! Ahora sal!

Pov kazemaru

Ok ,si mal no recuerdo el cuento decía que ella no tomo la llave y se encogió entonces ,puedo, coger la llave y tomar la poción…. Busque en la mesita ,hay estaban ambos objetos ,tome la llave y bebí el liquido

-que raro ,sabe a….


	2. una serie de errores estupidos

-sabe a, onigiri-dio otro sorbo y se encogió un poco-o mas como a rameen-repitió el procedimiento quedando algo más pequeño- quizá, son pokys?-llego a una estatura realmente pequeña y dio un último sorbo apenas pudiendo cargar la botella –ahora sabe…a champo de alfombras?

-y como conoces el sabor a champo de alfombras?-cuestiono la puerta tratando de hacerle conversación

-ah,es una graciosa historia ,vera…-observo que la voz provenía de la puerta (ahora de su tamaño ) y se cayó de espaldas –C-COMO HABLO!-

-llevo, más o menos cuarto de hora conversando con tigo , y hasta ahora te das cuenta…-seguro si las puertas sudaran ,o contuvieran agua ,esta tendría una enorme gota en su nuca(si es que la tiene),tan pronto pudo levantarse salió por la puerta encontrándose un hermoso paisaje lleno de flores de mil colores y arboles con muchas abundantes fru….balones de soccer?

-ahora, a donde voy –frente a el se alzaba un enorme letrero con mil direcciones, menos la que necesitaba-maldicion,aquí hay de todo ,pero no al tipo que necesito

-buscas algo mi querido niño-dijo una voz cercana casi ronroneando

-ehh,si busco a ,momento ,q-quien dijo eso!-se dio vueltas en todas direcciones confundido ,hasta poder divisar una sonrisa sola en el aire-el gato Cheshire ¡-la figura se completo rápidamente dando la vista de un muy apuesto joven de cabello rubio en punta y ojos negros como la noche –q-quizá no…-de pronto noto como unas diminutas orejas se movían en su cabeza y una larga cola asechaba juguetonamente desde la espalda del joven

-casi casi, goenji shuuya, pero, todos me dicen el gato fireball-el joven observo atónito al rubio hasta que pudo articular palabra

-p-por que ese apodo-el joven gato volvió a sonreír enormemente

-me gusta tirar balonazos encendidos en fuego a la gente, solo eso ,y tu eres –dijo ronroneando de nuevo y causando un liviano apenamiento en el joven oji almendra

-kazemaru, y busco al sombrerero, digo, al balonero loco!-cuando se fijo ,el muchacho rubio ya no estaba en su lugar sino descansando plácidamente en una rama ,de repente saco un bastón y apunto a un punto entre los arboles

-conociendo, a mi querido amigo, debe estar con la loca conejillo de indias, solo sigue el sendero de sauces balonero y llegaras a su casa

-querrá decir, la liebre loca?, verdad….-goenji negó con la cabeza y comenzó a desvanecerse-e-espere, y si me pierdo!

-tu sigue el olor a te y la música, serias muy idiota si te perdieras, hasta la próxima querido niño!-de desvaneció completamente en el aire dejando solo al muchacho que comenzó a caminar en dirección al balonero loco ,ahora que lo veía ,si era igual al cuento ,lo único era que ,no había visto por ninguna parte del libro , era un joven con orejas y colas de gato , y de seguro ,no le gustaría saber que le esperaba ,de pronto tuvo la brillante idea de memorizar que sucedía en esta parte del cuento ,que según él ,era el capo de flores encantadas…o quizá no…mientras andaba pensando dos gemelos utilizando unas camisas manga larga de rayas y pañuelos rojos se aparecieron de repente

-hola!-ambos se le acercaron extremadamente animados causándole desconcierto

-déjenme adivinar twerli din –dijo señalando al gemelo aparente mente menor –y twerli dum –menciono mientras miraba al otro y se sostenía el puente de la nariz con molestia

.no!-dijeron a coro muy animados el aparentemente más pequeño de cabellos platinados se señalo juguetonamente

-shiro fubuki, soy el mayor, pero todos me dicen sweety twin –señalo a su hermano -y el es

-no necesito que me presentes, atsuya fubuki, el menor, todos me dicen spicy twin

-ya veo por qué –menciono notando la cara traviesa del gemelo mayor y la adorable del peli platinado – que quieren de mi ,no traigo dinero ,soy un chico , les juro que no se nada!

Ambos gemelos se miraron confusos

-no, entendemos a que te refieres, nosotros nos dedicamos a contar historias –el coro volvió a presentarse haciéndolo sentir como un idiota malpensado

-no tengo tiempo ,debo encontrar al som…,al balonero loco….-los gemelos se sonrieron maléficamente

-si al balonero quieres encontrar, nuestro cuento debes escuchar, sino de aquí no te podrás marchar –los muchachos hicieron una pose demasiado extraña y sonrieron como si quisieran romperse las mejillas ,el joven peli celeste retrocedió con terror unos pasos – a algún lado vas ,que no sabes ,que de nosotros no puedes escapar ,antes de aquel camino tomar ,nuestra historia debes escuchar

-e-esta bien ,pero ,n-nesesitare,t-tomar notas o algo-dijo la primera tontería que cruzo su mente para zafarse de esa situación tan incómoda ,sin perder tiempo sweety twin le paso una libreta y también una pluma-d-de donde los sacaste-el peli plata se encogió de hombros y el ya muy trastornado muchacho comenzó a escribir contra un árbol

-"yo, kazemaru ichirouta, en lo que creo es el pleno uso de mis facultades mentales (debo estar loco, después de todo ,escribo esto bajo un sauce que da balones ) declaro aquí que no deseo que le den ninguna de mis cosas a mi hermano ,que le den a miyasaka mis zapatos de correr ,besos a mi madre, un saludo a mi padre, y desgraciadamente ,como moriré virgen ,solo tengo algo que decir ,me arrepiento de:

1) haber seguido al maldito conejo

2) escuchar al ratoncito ese

3)beberme ese frasco

4)salir a este lugar

5) no haberle pedido su teléfono al chico gato.

Sin más que agregar ,si sobrevivo ,gracias nanita santa! "-guardo la hoja entre las ramas del árbol y miro a los gemelos algo intimidado-ok,que historia será ,la morsa y las ostras… o la falsa tortuga

-CAPERUCITO ROJO Y EL LOBO VERDE!...

Continuara….PAM PAM PAM (nótese mis excelentes efectos de sonido)

Ok,ese fue el capitulo uno ,lamento si es algo corto ,pero quería dejar suspenso

Respuestas a los review

Lamento si el anterior no fue muy largo ,era el prologo solamente ,este es el capitulo 1 ,espero que te haya gustado

Jummmmmm,no ,ni idea de en que se parecen ,tehehe,pues,ahí arribita sabras a que sabe

Wii alice emo! ,bueno ,que parece emo ,kaze no es emo ,tehehe

Aclaraciones

Olvide poner las del capi pasado empezando por el conejo

-mi cuento ,el conejo se vestirá como yo quiera capiche

-si se pregunta,como sabe a que sabe el shampoo de alfombras ,créanme,no quieren saber

-la falsa tortuga-cuerpo de tortuga cabeza de vaca

-sweety twin= el gemelo dulce ,spicy twin = el gemelo picante

Ok unas preguntas

¿les gusto?

¿Quién creen que es caperucito rojo y quien el lobo verde?

¿Quién creen que es el balonero?

¿de donde saco fubuki la libreta?

¿Por qué kazemaru se sentía como un malpensado?

¿review?

¿me atonte poniendo preguntas?

¿sayonara matta ne matta ne?

Supongo ,que es todo ,

El provervio de la autora (y tambien mi eterna duda existencial)

Si la tierra es redonda y le decimos planeta, si fuera plana ,le diríamos redondeta?


	3. caperucito rojo y el lobo verde

-esperen, ese cuento lo conozco, no es necesario…-el peli azul negó con las manos una y otra vez.

-eso es imposible, esta historia la inventamos nosotros, y serás el primero en oírla ¡-los gemelos lo sentaron en una rama abultada de árbol y señalaron al horizonte-erase una vez…

/en la historia /

Un joven de ojos esmeralda y cabello rojizo similar a una caperuza salía de su casa con una canasta llena de pastel de helado y cargaba en su mano derecha una nota dejada por su mamita adorada ,dejándole como siempre ,una misión de vital importancia .

-"querido caperucito, llévale este pastel a la vieja Inés al fondo del bosque, no hables con extraños, y si lo haces, mas te vale llegar comprometido a casa, entendido, adiós,te quiere ,tu mami"

-que linda mami…., sabía que quería tener una niña, pero, ponerme de apodo caperucito, se pasa de loca…-siguió en camino a casa de la vieja Inés pasando junto a la madriguera donde un chico de cabello verde orejas y cola de lobo del mismo color, olio el delicioso pastel y salió directamente a ver al que traía el pastel y sonrió de forma felina captando la atención de nuestro héroe –h-hola

-hola, que traes hay, huele delicioso, me das –el joven de pelo rojo siguió caminando ignorando al joven de pelo verde que aun lo seguía insistente ,ya no solo por el pastel ,sino por su interesante presencia –soy mononoke ryuji midorikawa, mucho gusto, y tu eres

-hiroto, hiroto kiyama, pero, todos me dicen caperucito rojo – el chico se sonrojo ante su propio comentario-no me vallas a decir asi, no me gusta, suena, tan, gay

-entiendo…a mi me dicen cabeza de pistache, pero eso es otra historia, y a donde ibas

-a ver a la vieja Inés y darle este pastel y de paso, quisiera pedir, que me cambie el peinado para que dejen de decirme así ,como es bruja ,seguro podrá hacer algo….. y tu

-yo estaba por aquí, pero si dices que es tan buena esa vieja Inés, debería pedirle ,que me de mas espacio en la panza para comer cosas ricas! –ambos siguieron caminando y charlando felizmente por el camino hasta que se chocaron con un objeto redondo y blanco

-auch, oye, préstame atención!-el objeto blanco se dio la vuelta mostrando la cara de un joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés –soy tenma matzukaze ,pero todos me dicen sakka maddana , y voy a buscar a la vieja Inés para que arregle mi cascaron roto….

-y por que te rompiste el cascaron-el joven huevo sonrió como pudo y continuo

-estaba jugando soccer en aquella brecha y un hombre lobo verde igualito a ti, me tiro, y se rompió mi cascaron –el pobre peli verde disimulo cuanto pudo silbando una tonada a coro con las avecillas –seguro no fuiste tú…

-no, seguro fue mi gemelo ultra malvado, mononoke midorikuro…-los otros dos lo vieron con ironía y continuaron su camino hacia la casa de la vieja Inés encontrándose con muchas otras casitas, decidieron entrar a una pequeña cabañita de madera para descansar y re congelar el pastel que estaba supremamente flácido, apenas la pusieron en la nevera entraron a la sala y vieron tres platos de avena servidos en el comedor –deberíamos comer, tengo hambre….

Cada uno probó una avena

-está muy fría –dijo el pequeño huevito tenma con los dientes destemplados

-está esta perfecta-dijo caperucito rojo-pero la prefiero más caliente

- quisquillosos-le dio una probada a la avena y se quemo la lengua el lobo verde , parece lava, recién salida del fondo de la tierra –no hiso falta ni que se miraran para cambiar de platos, tenma le dio su plato a hiroto, hiroto a midorikawa, y midorikawa a tenma

-me quema!-el pequeño tenma comenzó a beber de un lavamanos del baño cercano

-me congela!-hiroto se echaba aire con las manos con la esperanza de recuperar el sentido del gusto

-no necesito ser genio –midorikawa miro con gusto el perfecto plato de avena templada, fue a la cocina, tomo un tazón del tamaño de Cristo y vertió las tres avenas en el y las mezclo –quieren

Ambos jóvenes, uno con la lengua carbonizada y otro casi a punto de amputársela manualmente de lo fría que estaba lo miraron con ironía

-nos vamos a dormir!-el joven lobo entonces ,bebió de un tirón toda la avena ,y una vez satisfecha su enorme hambre ,se fue al piso de arriba con sus compañeros de viaje ,miro como ninguno de ellos quería subirse a las tres camas tamaño familiar muy bien tendidas –tu primero

Una vez coreado ,y todo decidido ,quitándose los zapatos de tirón ,el hombre lobo verde ,fue a dar una salto a la cama , y una vez la toco , descubrió tristemente ,que un ladrillo era mas cómodo ,una vez eliminada la cama dura ,el joven huevo ,se echo en la cama de la derecha , la cama era tan suave ,que se comenzó a tragar al huevo ,el cual tuvo que ser auxiliado ,lo bueno ,es que el lobo verde acababa de comer …

-y ahora por simple eliminación –dicho esto el joven hiroto se tendió en la cama de consistencia perfecta, no contando con que sus compañeros se echaron tan rápido a la cama que terminaron aplastándole los pulmones el estomago entre otras cosas de paso-no me quejare ,no ,me quejare…

Los 3 jóvenes durmieron como unos bebes, exceptuando los intervalos en que el cabello de cierto pelirrojo era mordisqueado con la excusa de parecer una gomita de fresa , pero con la paciencia infinita que lo caracterizaba por tener a su madre llamándolo caperucito todo el tiempo ,solo sonrió y volvió a dar las buenas noches ,a la mañana siguiente ,caperucito re empaco el pastel y se dio de nuevo a la marcha con sus compañeros de viaje ,aunque a veces dejaban atrás al joven huevo por charlar con el hombre lobo verde ,casi despuntando el atardecer ,se hallaron los 3 en frente de la casa de la vieja Inés , y tocando la puerta con toda su furia contenida y casi dejándola como puerta giratoria ,la vieja Inés abrió amablemente y les dio seguida ,recibió primero el paquete del joven caperucito viéndolo ,tristemente pudo decir

-lo siento sobremanera joven caperucito, pero soy alérgica al pastel y al helado de pistacho, no podre comérmelo –dicho esto le entrego la cajita al joven de cabellos rojos que sonreía de forma psicópata y rechinaba los dientes , la anciana viendo al joven peli verde y el pastel ,tuvo una brillante idea-te quieres comer el…..-ni siquiera acabada la frase , el joven lobo acababa de engullir con supremacía el enorme pastel de helado de pistache –lo tomare como un si ….

-vieja Inés, quiero pedirle , que repare mi cascaron ,lo necesito para que mi hermano del medio deje de burlarse de mi …-la vieja Inés puso una enorme bandita con balones de soccer en la rajadura del huevito y este comenzó a saltar feliz

-déjala unos días y sola sanara, si otro favor necesitas, no toques antes de entrar –menciono algo alterada al ver las huellas de nudillos en su puerta – y tu joven lobo ,algo mas quieres pedir

-mas espacio en la panza y quizá una tarta de manzana, si no es mucha molestia viejita Inés –la anciana chasqueo los dedos, y un pastel de manzana se elevo frente al joven, dicen que ese día su estomago creció tres veces su tamaño normal , y de una engullida puso fin a la tarta .

-y tu querido caperucito ,tienes algún deseo que pedir –el joven caperucito no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado ,contuvo una bocanada de aire y con paso firme se puso en frente de la anciana

-quiero que me dejen de decir caperucito, cámbieme el peinado!-con una gota tamaño wakama en su cabeza ,la anciana prontamente lo tomo de la cabeza y elevando levemente algunas puntas ,le dio a caperucito un nuevo aspecto –mucho mejor ,por fin ,de que me digan caperucito será el fin

-eso es verdad-agrego prontamente el lobo verdoso –ahora pareces mas un apetitoso pulpo asado que una gomita de fresa – y una vez igualado el tono del sonrojo de hiroto con el de su cabello, los 3 amigos se fueron a sus casas, dejando al joven huevo en la casa de los 3 huevos encantados ,donde sus hermanos mayores lo recibieron (shindou y tsuguri) y llegados a su casa ,el joven lobo fue recibido por el ahora ya no caperucito rojo ….

/ en el mundo "normal"/

-Y vivieron felices para siempre verdad? –ambos gemelos asintieron –que bonito ,no se como proyectan los cuentos en el aire ,bueno ,me voy-ambos gemelos le impidieron el paso

-nada mas quieres saber , de esta historia , no es necesario hacer mucha memoria ,solo una pregunta e irte podrás , a que te parece buen trato negociantes buenos somos como veras

-no ya supe todo, el lobo y ex-caperucito se casaron y el lobo se "comió" a hiroto, fin

Ambos gemelos le pusieron cara extrañada y de nuevo a coro agregaron

-no seas tonto, claro que no, el lobo midorikawa era el uke ¡que no prestaste atención –prontamente el torturado peli azul formulo su despedida

-gracias, linda historia, muy linda ,ojala nos encontremos de nuevo *ojala …no*-dicho esto se dio la vuelta con rapidez ,escuchando a la distancia el coro de los gemelos que querían contarle otra historia ,acelero el paso , las historias de esos gemelos se le hacían demasiado extrañas aunque divertidas

-ESPERA!, no quieres oír la historia de los 3 huevos encantados y ricitos plateados!

Ok,ese fue el capitulo 2 algo mas larguito ,gracias por aguantar mis loqueras unas aclaraciones

1)tamaño de cristo: muy grande ,culpen a hiroto kiyama ,el me pego esa expresión

2) wakama: muy grande ,sacado de el bananero ,tambien culpa de hiroto kiyama que se me pegara

3) se preguntaran ,por que mido no se comió solo la avena templadita ,por que es mido por el amor de dios ,el podría devorarse las torres gemelas de panqueques

4) si se preguntan ,por lo del shampoo de alfombras ,andaba haciendo la limpiesa de mi casa ,me trajeron el shampoo en un baso muy oscuro ,parecía coca cola estaba mega cansada ,y alcanze a beber un poquito…..

Preguntas….

¿les gusto?

¿quieren que continúe?

¿quieren oir la historia de los huevos y ricitos de plata?

¿Quién creen que es ricitos de plata?

¿alguna de ustedes quiere ser una de las flores groseras ( en mi caso ,van a piropear a kazemaru )?

En caso de que si ,manden su nombre ,o el nombre que quieren ,la flor que quieren ser ,y un piropo que le dirían a kazemaru

¿me volvi a entontar con las preguntas?

¿adue?

¿sayonara?

¿good bye?

El proverbio de la autora (no es mio, créditos a banana gogles)

Está fatigado, Endo se esfuerza demasiado deteniendo las pelotas de todos. Se la para a Goenji, a Kido, a Kazemaru, y a veces hasta al entrenador. Algunas veces logran metérsela, pero eso le demuestra que tiene que esforzarse más. Ahora tiene a Tachimukai que también quiere parárselas

Por cierto ,no continuare hasta no subir el nuevo capi de kokoro no uta , y como tengo la regla de los 3 review por capitulo ,demorara ,besos ,nos vemos en un tiempo!


	4. las flores fujoshi y la amapola

Ricitos de plata

Alejándose a la máxima velocidad permitida por sus piernas ,el pobre kazemaru ,ya agotado de haber corrido tan rápido y con un dolor insoportable en los músculos ,se recargo en una amapola gigante que allí retozaba ,esta ,sintiendo el contacto rápidamente paso una de sus hojas sobre los hombros del joven de ojos avellana y con un tono de perfecta lucidez (súper ,sarcasmo) pronuncio:

-hola viejo, que onda ,me llamo Juan ,quieres un porro –aterrado ,el peli azul se aparto de la planta chocando de repente con un enorme girasol de nombre i chan

-hola, que hace un ukesito tan bonito y tan solito, acaso quiere que le den por****–aterrado ,el joven vio al girasol con rostro que sonreía y estaba a punto de decir otro piropo ,tan rápido como es humanamente posible ,se tapo los oídos y camino con los ojos cerrados hasta chocar un clavel rojo casi negro con cara-eh!,sakura,no dejes escapar al ukesito!

-"Si fueras Arbitro te soplaba el ****".kazemaru quedo helado, acaso todas las flores del prado eran unas fujoshi que querían verlo de uke, Alicia tenia suerte, prefería mil veces que le dijeran feo a eso, huyendo del perverso (mas bien la perversa) clavel ,paso a chocarse una y otra vez con flores que una a una le dijeron piropos cada vez mas extraños

-eh!,que bonito vestido ,se vería muy bien entre mis raíces!-dijo un pensamiento color azul que por extrañas circunstancias(los constantes gritos de una de las flores para que no lo dejaran escapar) logro averiguar que se llamaba chiharu ,salió huyendo de nuevo ,pero el prado no tenia fin ,pero almenos ,la próxima flor ,no lo trato de la misma forma, pero en cierto modo ,hubiera deseado que si

-que hace una señorita tan bella, caminando por ese prado tan peligroso como este -kazemaru al oír que lo trataban de mujer, exhalo con la molestia de un gato recién lavado

-SOY UN CHICO!-grito al imponente lirio que posteriormente la líder del grupo de cazadoras de uke llamo yumiko

-el club de travestis esta del otro lado del prado –exclamo yumiko para proceder a echar a kazemaru rauda y veloz ,el joven peli azulino siguió corriendo y llego junto a juan la amapola .—oye amigo ,te puedo ayudar a escapar ,sígueme ,pero hai una condición-el consternado y asustado kazemaru pronuncio sin pensar

-lo que sea por la salvación de mi trasero-de pronto la amapola saco un enorme cigarrito de amapola de unos 50 cm de largo se sonrió y dijo

-te fumas la mitad de esto con migo-de nuevo ,como impulso ,kazemaru aspiro el turbio humo del cigarrito ,pronto comenzó a ver pingüinos de colores bailando salsa ,mas precisamente ,el preso ,alces tobitaka,monos fudo y asi por un rato

-ve amigo mio ,vuela con el vieeeeeeeeento-dicho esto lo tiro por un precipicio mientras el escuadrón de flores fujoshi encabezadas por i chan venían con cámaras y disfrazes varios

-sabe tu cuerpo agonía marínela que tu cuerpo es pa darle agonia cosa buena ,sabe tu cuerpo agonía marínela ehhh marínela ay!-de repente nota como va callendo en un hondo precipicio-PUES NO QUE ME ibas A AYUDAR!

-te saque del prado verdad?

-PERO ME TIRASTE A UN BARRANCO!

-pero ya estas fuuuueeeeeera hermano, eres liiiiibreeeeeeeee

-ERES UN (escena censurada)-de pronto el chico que usa vestido (¿?) cayo sobre el honguito de Mario pero en color blanco con puntos morados –sigo drogado, definitivamente, sigo drogado –se estiro fuertemente y pudo apreciar que de sus costados y su boca salían arcoíris pingüinos y unicornios –sep,estoy peor que Bob marley

-OH volviste!-dijeron saludando efusivos los gemelos

-NOOOOO estos **** nooo, de todo lo malo del universo me tuvieron que tocar estos!

-te diremos el camino correcto, si adivinas cual es nuestro cuento perfecto-el pobre kazemaru se exprimió su cerebro recordando

-AH, ya se, es ricitos de plata verdad!-ambos gemelos lo vieron terriblemente mal y comenzaron a secretear entre ellos

-así es, apostamos a que lo quieres escuchar, a poco no decimos la verdad, ahora siéntate que vamos a comenzar (odio tener que rimar…)


	5. el inicio de un no tan corto cuento

El inicio de un ,no tan corto cuento

-hacía mucho tiempo en un reino lindo de verdad-menciono mientras tiraba un polvo violeta chispeante al aire spicy twin

-MOMENTO-dijo indignado nuestro héroe.-despues de lo que acabo de pasar con esa maldita amapola, estaría zafado de un tornillo si les permito usar sus polvos raros

-has silencio, no seas molesto, con ayuda de esto se proyectara nuestro cuento!

Dicho esto el mayor de los gemelos volvió a tirar el polvo al aire donde se comenzó a proyectar una hermosa mansión

-eh!, que grandes efectos!-de repente sintió como su boca era tapada por una gruesa cinta gris

-si callarte no quieres, nos vemos forzados a obligarte-el muchacho dijo de forma inentendible "eso no rimo" e ignorándolo como ya era costumbre los gemelos siguieron narrando su historia

-ejem, vivía una doncella con belleza sin igual-dijo poéticamente el gemelo menor

-bueno, no una doncella ,dejémoslo en …..un muchacho bastante femenino…

/en el cuento/

-oh,pobre de mi! ,al baile del príncipe kido jamás podre ir!-menciono afligido un joven de cabellos platinados mientras lavaba el piso con un cepillo de dientes-esta es una forma muy ineficiente de fregar los pisos de la mansión!

Acercándose con parsimonia, su mamadrastro le dejo una enorme cesta con los uniformes de sus hermanastros, los cuales también se acercaron muy bien arreglados con sus finos ajuares (si, se que me puse algo anticuada aquí) rodeando al hermoso joven

-polvito, baña al gato ,dale de comer al perro ,no olvides lavar los uniformes de soccer prepara la cena –y así la lista de tareas aparentemente infinita fue recitada de memoria por su hermanastro narukami mientras nuestro doncel solo podía asentir con la cabeza en un ligero cabeceo ,no por que estuviese de acuerdo ,sino por que tantas horas con un balde lleno de cloro no le hacían nada bien a su conciencia o a su juicio ,pocos segundos después de terminada la larguísima lista lo último que pudo ver nuestro protagonista antes de caer dormido fue a su mamadrastro kageyama alejándose seguido de sus hermanastros y …¿un ejército de pingüinos guardaespaldas?

-ahora es oficial, he perdido la razón-y dicho esto callo completamente agotado a dormir en el piso de la gran mansión el cual seguía manchado de cloro

-despierta mi querida ahijada!-toco al doncel con su varita un par de veces –QUE DESPIERTES MENDIGA MOCOSA!-perdiendo la paciencia el hada madrina le dio una patada ,no solo despertándolo sino dejándolo de pie contra una pared

-quien eres, no tenemos dinero-dijo escudándose en su valeroso y potente ...cepillo de dientes gastado…-este no es mi día…

-acabemos con esto, soy suzuno, tu hado madrino y vine a darte un vestuario digno para el baile del príncipe kido-observándolo detenidamente el hado se estaba parado frente a el levanto tímidamente la mano queriendo hacer una pregunta-si dime?

-no querrá decir hada?-indignado el joven comenzó a sacudirlo dejándolo aun mas mareado y confundido

-¿Por qué abría yo de ser "UNA" HADA!-boquiabierto y algo temeroso el joven señalo la vestimenta de su hado madrino la cual no era ni más ni menos que la del hada tinkerbell pero en color azul combinada con los muy conocidos zapatitos de bailarina con pomponcitos blancos

-p-pues ,lleva un vestido….-furioso y colmado de su no tan infinita paciencia el hado le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su varita mágica-AUCH! Por qué fue eso!

-empecemos por lo principal, no estoy usando un vestido-haciendo un movimiento de manos realmente cómico dijo con un tono fantasmal-es una alucinación…uhhh…-regreso prontamente a su tono y mirada serios –y segundo ,como mas iba a darte tu vestuario

-que se yo ,con un bibidi babidi bu?

-eso es de los cuentos niña!-y dicho esto se dio un golpecito en la cabeza despareciendo entre un montón de copos de nieve-arrivederchi!

-acaso vivo en un mundo de locos!-de una esquina en una pared ambos gemelos salieron y pronunciaron en perfecto coro

-seguro que si!

/en el mundo real(¿)/

-MOMENTO MOMENTO MOMENTO!-dijo enojado nuestro héroe tras quitarse la cinta de la boca lo cual no calmo su descontento-como hacen eso?

-hacer que?-dijeron los gemelos haciéndose los desentendidos

-meterse en el cuento y hablarle a los personajes…

-es nuestro cuento ,podemos hacer que el sea un …gatito con ..cola de lobo y…de color rosado si queremos!

/en el cuento/

Dicho esto nuestro doncel se transformo en la criatura descrita por los gemelos y se vio con horror en el espejo

-oh dios mio ,tengo que dejar de hablar con la amapola del jardín de la reina!-menciono maullando y totalmente agobiado

-REGRÉSENLO A LO NORMAL!-exigió desde fuera del cuento el joven kazemaru a lo que los gemelos de mala gana obedecieron devolviendo al peli plateado a su estado anterior

-ohhh,vuelvo a mi hermoso ser de siempre-menciono volviendo a acercarse al enorme espejo de las escaleras-ahora veamos qué clase de traje me dio esta hada-observándose en el espejo ,descubrió con horror ,que su vestuario no era otro que un vestido de aguamarina color y unos delicados taconcitos de cristal completaban su atuendo para el festejo-de todas las hadas madrinas ,me tuvo que tocar la travesti!-un copo de nieve cayó prontamente en su nariz y saliendo de el la mitad de su hada ,le profirió otro golpe en la cabeza ,y se fue volando con la brisa ,viéndose detenidamente el vestido seguía siendo el mismo ,pero ahora tenía unas botas azulosas al estilo militar en lugar de los bellos taconcitos –que mal sentido de la moda tenía ese loco…

Salió al frente de la casa esperando toparse con una carroza como en los cuentos de hadas ,dos bellos caballos y una canastita que pareciera de cristal ,cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse ,con una mula vieja y una silla de montar ,y al lado de esas cosas un pelirrojo con melena de tulipán

-al fin llegas-menciono acercándose a el peli plateado-soy nagumo ,vengo a terminar el trabajo-procesando tan rápido como pudo esa información llego rápido a una obvia conclusión

-acaso tu eres mi otro hado madrino?-el joven le profirió otro golpe en la cabeza que esta vez no tuvo otro mágico efecto que el de causarle un enorme chichón

-respeta niña yo soy tu-tras de el apareció un enorme letrero de neón con algunas letras a medio fundir-PADRINO MÁGICO!-de su tulipán se elevo una coronita dorada y de su bastón salió una estrellita brillante

-ahhh,tu vienes a arreglar este desastre?-menciono señalándose de la cabeza a los pies ,el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros

-si eso quieres ,eso tendrás!-sin previo aviso y como ya se le había hecho costumbre al peli plata el muchacho del tulipán lo golpeo añadiéndole otro piso al enorme y palpitante chichón de su cabeza –ya está listo niña,ahh ,me olvidaba-toco livianamente a la mula y la silla de montar convirtiéndolos prontamente en una bella yegua blanca y a la silla la engalano con diamantes y rubíes y otras joyas que a su gusto combinaban con lo demás –ahora me voy-y desapareció en una flama de fuego dejando al joven completamente solo

-oh ,bueno ,quizás lo que el hiso no me quede tan mal como el vestido que me puso ese loco hado-se acerco a el estanque y observo que ahora llevaba rizado su cabello plateado y su parche ahora llevaba incrustaciones varias de finos minerales –QUE NO SOY MUJER MALDICIÓN!

Se lanzo rápidamente agua al cabello para ayudarse a deshacer los bien hechos rizos que solo permanecieron iguales, después de varios intentos en vano de deshacerlos saco un muy empapado papel de entre los bucles

-"querida ahijada, los bucles tienen un fijador mágico, son irrompibles ,y solo desaparecerán junto con el vestido si no das tu primer beso de amor a la media noche ,con "cariño" tu padrino mágico y hada madrina"

Profiriendo maldiciones se subió al caballo y cabalgando con avidez llego a los jardines ,flores de mil y mil colores se veían hermosas en aquel ocaso ,bajo de su cabalgadura con presteza ,y con premura se acerco a beber de un riachuelo que por allí pasaba .

-oh ,que agua tan fresca y deliciosa-menciono agachándose para beber un poco mas ,cuando de repente ,sintió un liviano contacto en su parte posterior ,no era la brisa ,y tampoco podía decir que fuera una mano ,diese la vuelta con avidez y observase allí ,a un hermoso girasol de sonriente rostro ,que mostraba con su sonrisa ,la picardía de una travesura y tomando aire este dio la vuelta hacia sus compañeras flores que lo observaban con ternura

-CHICAS! ,un uke virgen a llegado a nuestros dominios!-el joven retrocedió tratando de llegar a su cabalgadura ,era tarde ,ya lo sabían todos y sus únicos pensamientos eran "como saben que no soy mujer y que soy virgen "al verlas llegando hacia el con luciérnagas atraídas por el crepúsculo ,su única idea fue que iban a sacrificarlo sin pensarlo un segundo.

-"la sangre y el semen se llegan a mezclar el sudor se desliza mientras le dan por detrás"

Resonaron por todo el hermoso jardín las risas femeninas de las flores allí presentes, retrocedio un paso ,retrocedió otro paso y cuando se vio acorralado lo supo definitivamente ,estaba totalmente acabado ,adiós mundo cruel pensó el sin dejar escapar ni una de las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos ,como todo un macho ,así quería morir ,o almenos quería intentarlo ya que si lo pensamos bien ,ser asesinado como sacrificio de un ejército de flores fujoshi a yo-no –se-que –deidad del yaoi no es la idea de masculinidad de nadie ,un grito ahogado ,una risilla pervertida ,un segundo de eterna incertidumbre.

-pero que!-apenas pudo pronunciar cuando se hallo en los protectores brazos…digo..hojas de un clavel negro

-oh…ten calma pequeñín, no te haremos daño, somos buenas fujoshi ,yo soy sakura ,quieres algo de te pequeño…

-s-sakuma, jirou sakuma, pero mis hermanastros y mi mamastro me dicen polvito por que como limpio la casa quedo cubierto de todo el polvo y telarañas

-yo creo….que es por otra cosa-menciono sonriendo pervertida mente el clavel, nuestro protagonista se levanto con avidez y corrió chocando con un hibisco azul que tenia varias mariposas que observo maravillado

-ohhh,que hermosas son!-la flor le dio una maternal mirada y juntándose las mariposas tomaron la forma de un fresco pingüino marínela lo cual provoco que su estomago gruñera de tanta hambre

-son las mariposas marínela ,si gustas puedes comer esta ,por mi está bien ,y si quieres también algo de te te ofrezco querido niño –con la marínela y la taza de té en la mano la flor le hiso una peculiar propuesta-quieres oírnos cantar?-asintió sin pensarlo demasiado ,se sentía muy a gusto rodeado de las atenciones de las flores que le acercaron cualquier clase de capricho o deseo material que pudiera tener en ese momento

-cantaremos el vuelo fujoshi!-"NO NO el himno del yaoi" protesto otra desde un extremo del jardín así se formo la pelea, todas las flores sugerían una canción distinta ,el girasol iso un fuerte silencio dirigiendo la atención de las demás hacia ella

-cantaremos la canción del jardín fujoshi ,-se acerco al tímido sakuma el girasol parlante-es la que mejor nos sabemos

Una a una las flores hicieron la armonía de la canción, primero las violetas con sus pequeños coros parecidos a un canto de la iglesia ,luego las rosas con una melodía algo mas alegre seguidas de una enorme flor roja que temblaba emocionada ,nuestro doncel la vio atónito ,estaba seguro de conocer esa flor ,y tenia el presentimiento de que era la flor de mejor voz y la mas hermosa de aquel jardín ,la flor roja abrió sus espectaculares pétalos rojos ,y…no era una flor exactamente, sino nuestra memorable y adorada amapola juan ,el joven salto espantado cuando de repente la amapola comenzó a tocar un ukelele y cantar reggae mientras se sacudía rítmicamente (o mas bien arrítmicamente) arruinando la armonía de las demás flores .

-ahhh,el de nuevo-menciono el hibisco azul ,Pazita poniendo a la amapola en su lugar y volviendo a tomar aire mientras todo el jardín recomponía la canción

-_nosotras somos las flores fujoshi ,y a este bello uke queremos mimar _

_Con todos nuestros mimos y atenciones, para siempre te querrás quedar_

_Nuestra intención podría decirse es pura, un buen rato queremos pasar_

_Si no encontramos un seme pronto, este uke gracia no tendrá_

_Bello es, dulce es y puro según se ve_

_Su seme entonces debe ser_

_Un chico, lindo, fuerte y que no tenga miedo de violarle_

Nuestro héroe ,aun embelesado por el canto de las hermosas flores y siendo adornado con colgantes de todo tipo por una muchacha con alas de mariposa y una corona que parecía un pingüino marínela con incrustaciones de joyas

_Y si pareja no te podemos encontrar _

_Con nosotras siempre te quedaras _

_Nuestro querido y mimado uke serás _

_Y si pareja no logra encontrar_

_Y si llega a la vejez así_

_Lo herviremos en un rico guisado_

_Y lo comeremos con un nuevo uke _

Ante el hipnotizado pequeño se alzaban las sombras de flores danzantes que realizaban lo que parecía una danza ritual, lo examinaban exhaustivamente mientras cuchicheaban cual sería su tipo de seme ideal (QUE! ,pensaron que haría que se lo comieran! ,hai que darle una oportunidad de encontrar el amor)

_Canta con nosotras Baila con nosotras _

_No te iras de aquí Si un buen seme no logras…_

Los canticos de las flores fueron rápidamente interrumpidos por una masculina valerosa figura que tomo al uke y subiéndose a la rama de un árbol balonero y ondeando su heroica capa y sus…¿masculinas? Orejitas y colita de gato (?) al aire reto a las flores con su espada mientras gritaba arrogantemente

-YO genda con botas ,no permitiré que sacrifiquen a esta hermosa doncella!-primer error-por que ,una muchacha tan delicada y femenina-segundo error-NO DEBE SER SECUESTRADA POR FLORES DE SU CALAÑA ,debe ir a su castillo donde será tratada como la bella doncella que es!-tercer strike ,estas fuera!, nuestro pequeño doncel tomando impulso en una rama cercana y con la punta de acero de las botas ,atino un fuerte golpe al muchacho gato que antes de retorcerse de dolor había salido trepando de copa en copa "salvando" a su "doncella" y conteniendo el inmenso sufrimiento que le aquejaba trato de continuar su discurso heroico-te he salvado ,yo el muy noble héroe genda con botas de la reina marínela y sus "perversas"(léase la 2 definición de perverso")flores fujoshi!

/fuera del cuento/

-ahhh, osea que así se ve la reina!-menciono atónito kazemaru viendo a la muchacha con alas de mariposa celebrando con las demás flores que el doncel "ya había hallado pareja" y tiraba por ahí marínelas a todas sus flores que bailaban alegremente incluida la amapola-luce muy simpática ,y creo que ni siquiera tendré que ir a ver el balonero ,después de todo ya estuve en su jardín!

Los gemelos se le lanzaron atónitos y empezaron a tomarle la temperatura, tención, cuadro hemático, entre otros datos para asegurarse que no haya perdido la cabeza

-que hacen y por qué-menciono nuestro héroe con una enormica gota en su cien

-estas de mente ,nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría allí sin la compañía de un seme ,podrá parecer amable ,pero la reina ,es la fujoshi mas pervertida sobre la faz del país de las amapolas ,acercarse a ella sin que el balonero te proteja ,sería totalmente catastrófico para tu trasero!

-de hecho ese fue su lema de campaña-menciono spicy twin mostrando un poster de la reina haciendo una pose al estilo "el tío Sam te necesita "con las palabras "no votar por mi seria catastrófico para tu trasero!"- y así gano las elecciones

-AHHH, ya entiendo ,entonces estoy aquí para desterrar a la malvada reina fujoshi que los oprime!

Recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de los gemelos en todo el centro de la cabeza

-y por qué rayos querríamos eso!, ella nos dio una almohada especial para el dolor de trasero!, plan médico con proctólogo incluido!, una fuente de chocolate en medio de la villa de los uke ,interminables dotaciones de vaselina y pasteles deliciosos 4 veces por semana!-menciono sweety twin mostrándole un folleto a nuestro peli azulino

-ohhh,todo esto es muy tentador ,y dices que si me quedo en villa uke los masajes de espalda son gratuitos!

Impaciente spicy twin volvió a abrir la ventanilla de la historia callando por fin a su gemelo y a su invitado que no paraban de hablar de planes de mudanza

/de nuevo en la historia/

-debemos huir prontamente, o si no nos atraparan esas perversas!-sakuma dio una diminuta mirada hacia atrás y golpeo en la cabeza al muchacho dejándolo casi inconsciente

-PERO NO NOS PERSIGUEN!-siguió pataleando hasta que se dio cuenta que iba en dirección contraria al palacio del príncipe kido-que haces imbécil YO VOY AL OTRO LADO!

Sin hacerle caso siguió trepando pensando en la grandiosa recompensa que le daría el padre de la bellísima doncella que utilizaría para viajar a la cuidad uke a encontrar el uke que lo acompañaría toda la vida

-típico de los semes, no piensan con la cabeza sino con…..BINGO!-tomando impulso asesto velozmente una patada en la entrepierna de su casi salvador y a diferencia de las aun mas fuertes en la cabeza y estomago ,al recibir esta patada callo desmayado y a duras penas aguantando un grito que cuando salió se escucho por todo el país de las amapolas –idiota!, despierta NOS VAMOS A MATAAAAAAR!

-en el mundo "real"-

-ohhhh, están proyectando una de sus historias, les molesta si me quedo a ver-menciono apareciendo de la nada otra figura felina sosteniendo un balón en llamas en sus manos para asegurar un "si "de parte de los gemelos, kazemaru lo observo tímidamente y trato de acercarse un poco, cuando repentinamente sintió un fuerte empujón por parte de sweety twin que se lanzo hacia el joven gatuno siendo recibido en brazos por el mismo y dándole a kazemaru una mirada livianamente malvada mientras movía sus labios como diciendo "es ,mio!"cosa que puso exageradamente deprimido a kazemaru que camino hacia donde había venido (prado de las flores fujoshi)

-no te quedas a ver el final?-menciono el gato de fireball mientras comía palomitas amablemente ofrecidas por sweety twin

-no, no-menciono el pelizaulino agitando tristemente su mano, de la nada empieza a sonar kiss the girl mientras románticamente el gato y el gemelo peli platinado se acercan el uno al otro ,sus alientos se entremezclaron creando una atmosfera romántica-ohh acaso me odias autora loca!

-en mi universo mental-

-m-momentito, como demonios sabes que sucede aquí

-soy uke, no estúpido ,ahora quiero que me respondas algo ,si se supone que yo soy el protagonista POR QUE ELLOS TIENEN SU ESCENA ROMÁNTICA DE ESA FORMA Y …

- shhh shhhh shhh ,ya entendí ya entendí ,mi error…-devuelve a kazemaru a la historia y cambia la música por "can you feel the love tonigth?"

-en el país de las amapolas-

-NO ME REFERÍA A ESTO AUTORA DESQUICIADA!

-a quien le gritas –menciono spicy twin

-creeme ,no quieres enterarte…

AL FIN! ,lamento mucho la demora ,enserio quería publicar hace meses ,pero hubieron inconvenientes menores ,como de costumbre ,les dejare unas pregunta s

¿les gusto?

¿debo seguir?

¿imaginaron tal nivel de inocencia?

¿Qué tal las canciones de las flores fujoshi?

¿creen que nagumo y suzuno cumplen bien su deber?

¿alguna aparte de mi quiere golpear a narukami?

¿algun día dejare de hacer demasiadas preguntas?

¿Dónde creen que caerán genda y sakuma?

¿sayonara matta-ne matta-ne?

Me atonte ,el pensamiento de hono chan es:

Tu dices que amas la lluvia,sin embargo usas un paraguas cuando llueve.

Tu dices que amas el sol,pero siempre buscas una sombra cuando el sol brilla.

Tu dices que amas el viento,pero cierras las ventanas cuando el viento sopla.

Por eso es que que tengo miedo cuando dices que me amas? -Bob marley

(lo mas profundo en este capitulo ,y nisiquiera es parte del contenido en si)


	6. dos ukes un destino

_**Dos ukes ,un destino **_

-ejem ejem, podemos continuar antes de que nos hagamos viejos?-dijo spicy twin -o comiencen con una de sus escenitas +18 frente a este pobre y torturado emo

Sin hacerle caso los enamorados comenzaron a darse tiernos besitos estilo esquimal ante la mirada de un muy deprimido chico de cabellos turquesa

-hay no, por mi no se hagan problema-dijo yéndose en dirección al jardín de las flores fujoshi-si esas flores no me matan, quizá me corte las venas con galletitas de sal…o me clave una zanahoria en el corazón =dicho eso comenzó a caminar agitando débilmente su mano siendo olímpicamente ignorado por los enamorados, pero no por spicy twin que lo agarro violentísimamente de las mangas del vestido y con mirada amenazadora profirió la siguiente declaración:

-mira, te vas y me dejas solo con el caramelizo de mi hermano y su maldito noviecito, y te juro que la zanahoria te la encajo por el agujero uke!-menciono regresándolo a su asiento junto al joven gato y tomando a su hermano de la oreja para que continuaran rápidamente con el cuento

-PERO NO QUIERO ATSUYA, quiero quedarme con mi gatito cariñito -dijo causándole un enorme sonrojo al chico rubio que escondió la cabeza con algo de vergüenza-bueno….bueno

Ya de vuelta en el cuento, nuestros protagonistas seguían cayendo, mientras el noble genda con botas desmayado estaba, el pobre sakuma tan solo a rezar atinaba para pedir que su vida no acabara de esa forma tan malvada cuando de repente cayeron en una hermosa playa y su caída fue atajada por una hamaca y sobre sus manos cayeron unas deliciosas bebidas de coco con sombrillita incluida (a mi ni me vean, esto es cosa de los gemelos)

-hay, gracias gracias gracias-dijo besando con insistencia el suelo de la playa sintiéndose de repente manoseado en su parte posterior y dando se la vuelta con terror pudo divisar allí ,esta vez no una flor sino una palmera que con un bello acento argentino le propuso

-che, te puedo hacer un castillito de arena en la cola divino!-el joven más que atemorizarse se sonrió de oreja a oreja y con astucia le propuso a la palmera

-no, arruinaría mi bellísimo vestido –dijo apenas conteniendo el tic en su ojo-pero mi compañero de viaje allí presente, encontraría muy agradable despertarse con el castillo entre sus pantalones, por cierto, me llamo sakuma, pero me dicen polvito

-sho, soy Juan –dijo riéndose de forma algo simiesca-Juan metrosexual!

-ahhh,debes ser pariente de mi amigo amapola-la palmera asintió mientras sakuma lo convencía cada vez con más astucia de ayudarlo en su plan malévolo ,apenas si en la playa era media tarde (olvide mencionar ,que aquí el clima y el horario están locos también ,mas adelante verán la razón) y en el castillo ,calculo ,debían ser las 7 y algo de la noche ,tenía tiempo de sobra para vengarse de su "salvador" ,seguido de sus "padrinos mágicos" cambiarse y llegar al baile antes de que toda la población del reino de las gafas (no se me ocurrió algo mejor….) ya hubiera bailado con su anhelado príncipe o peor aún ,alguno ya lo hubiese conquistado ,el solo pensar en ello le ponía la piel de gallina .

Minutos después el noble héroe comenzó a retorcerse y a despertarse encontrándose con dos amigables miradas la de la "doncella" y la de la palmera observándolo atentamente, pero cuando trato de levantarse para salvar a su doncella de "el monstruo palmera" noto que no podía moverse por que su no tan ukeoso trasero estaba lleno de arena, y no cualquier arena, arena moon sand!(inserte comercial innecesario AQUÍ)la arena moldeable que nunca se seca! En forma del taj majal lo cual le impedía realizar movimiento alguno sin sentir una incomodidad exagerada, viendo esto el doncel se le acerco con una dulce carita

=escúchame, y escúchame muy muy bien gatito, tengo que llegar al baile del príncipe kido y hubiera llegado más que a tiempo si no hubieras metido las garras donde nadie te llamo ,así ,que me llevas por las buenas ,o quieres que sea por las malas? =el joven genda con botas le tendió la mano con miedo en señal de que lo ayudaría, una vez retirado el castillo y bebidos los cocos (y algunas margaritas) nuestro héroe subió a polvito a su espalda y con la velocidad del rayo (y temblando a causa de las margaritas) salto de copa en copa hasta llegar a un pequeño poblado donde paro para descansar

=joven doncella ,te ruego paciencia ,esperadme solo un minuto mientras descansó y luego vuestra feminidad estará presta en aquel baile =sin darse cuenta sakuma le golpeo con una de las sillas que en aquella ciudad se encontraban (lo bueno es que era de utilería, lo malo es que NO era una silla para romperse sino lo contrario),sulfurado el joven sakuma descargo su ira una y otra vez dejando una torre de babel de chichones en la cabeza de el héroe gatuno ,defensor de los débiles y sobretodo buen chico George!...erhhh genda con botas

=me vuelves a decir doncella, y lo primero que encuentre en aquel camino, te lo meto por donde más te duela!=dijo señalando el sendero que debían seguir ,el cual no era otro que la senda de las zarzas espinosas y los animales con púas =así que mejor ni hables capiche!

Sin darse cuenta el joven sakuma era alado hacia los destrozos de la silla por un chico de mohicano

=MIRA LO QUE HISISTE!, arruinaste la función del circo mendiga mocosa!=el joven tras media hora de que el uke le pidiera perdón se le ocurrió una pequeña compensación=mira ,tu solo ,repara la condenada silla y te dejare en paz ,regreso en 20 minutos para ver si ya acabaste

=cl.=claro=dijo mirando al muchacho de mohicano haciéndole una cara de hostilidad=no te conozco….

=no ahora me voy….=dijo el chico del mohicano ocultando su rostro y saliendo a caballo camino al castillo del príncipe kido

El joven se esforzó al máximo tratando de arreglar la silla logrando pegar apenas la mitad cuando nuestro "héroe "tuvo su amargo despertar vio dudoso a la "jovencita "

=emmm,se que me arriesgo a terminar con un consolador de bambú en esa parte de mi anatomía que no ha visto la luz ,pero ¿Qué rayos haces?

=reparo la silla para poder irnos de una maldita vez…..=dijo de mala gana secando el sudor de su frente cuando de repente una ancianita se le acerco

=pero niña! ,que haces con eso ,esa silla es de una obra muy vieja y la íbamos a tirar ,de hecho el camión de la basura se la está llevando justo ahora =con desaliento el uke observo como su esfuerzo era arrastrado por un camión de basura y vio curioso a la ancianita

=pero ,¿no era para la función del circo?=esta vez fue la ancianita la que le devolvió la mirada de duda

=¿circo?, esta es la aldea del teatro ,aquí jamás ha habido ni habrán circos ,quien te dijo tal ridiculez?

=un chico como de este alto con mohicano de ojos verdes y…fudo…ESE MALDITO!

=ejem, de que me perdí…=dijo genda pidiendo amablemente la palabra para evitarse otro golpe ,sin darle tiempo de reaccionar el peli plata se subió a su espalda a la velocidad del rayo

=gracias anciana ,y tu ,VAMOS AHORA =mientras el joven andaba en la espalda de genda con botas seguía mencionando furico=ese maldito de fudo…no me vencerá ,llegare primero y el príncipe será mío!

El joven genda con botas, deprimido por el comentario comento con voz algo triste

=de verdad, amáis tanto a ese príncipe?=se dio la vuelta y bajo un poco la velocidad para poder verle la cara a nuestro protagonista que hacia un mohín con los labios en señal de indecisión para proceder a poner una cara de seriedad absoluta

=por supuesto, si no fuera así no me tomaría tantas molestias en ir a su baile =dijo mientras veía al infinito entristeciendo al joven que lo cargaba a sus espaldas=aunque…

=aunque=dijo el joven volteándolo a ver con un poco de esperanza, el sonrojado muchacho solo bajo la cabeza y la movió en señal de negativa

=no ,no es nada ,solo pensaba en una locura….

=y en qué locura ,claro ,si me permites saberlo…..

=ohhhh, por favooor, no sean malvados, dejen que el se lo diga, realmente se ha enamorado de el a pesar de que a el le gustan los ukes!=dijo kazemaru mientras lloraba como magdalena a lo que el gato le paso un pañuelo y trato de calmarlo dándole delicadas palmaditas en su espalda=porfa!

dijo sonándose sonoramente su nariz a lo que spicy twin ,por lastima y sweety twin ,para alejarlo de goenji accedieron con un movimiento de cabeza .

=solo pensaba, que soy un poco tonto, creo que me he enamorado de un completo extraño sin darme cuenta….

=un completo extraño…..=dijo sonriéndose y tratando de evitar que el joven en su espalda lo notara

=así es, una persona de la que a duras penas conozco su nombre y que no he visto….hasta hoy=dijo con voz muy baja para evitar que el joven gatuno lo escuchara

Los jóvenes siguieron de copa en copa hasta que se desato una lluvia torrencial que parecía llegar desde el castillo de la reina fujoshi y extenderse cuando menos hasta la aldea de los arboles doujinshi (la aldea donde cada año la primera semana de cada estación florecen los arboles dejando caer maravillosos doujinshi de los cuales subsisten un millón de personas en el país de las amapolas)

=ohhhh, el internet se cayó en el castillo rojo…=dijo sakuma mientras veía la torrencial lluvia caer

=bueno….y como pueden hacer que llueva aquí también =menciono kazemaru hiendo junto con los gemelos y el gato de fire ball hasta debajo de un árbol balonero que apenas podía cubrirlos de la llovizna, Antes de que los gemelos pudieran siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna el joven genda con botas paso corriendo junto con sakuma tratando de cubrirse con los brazos de la torrencial lluvia.

=hola gemelos=paso saludando sakuma mientras corría a lo que más podía con esas botas al estilo militar que por primera vez agradeció que ese loco hado le hubiera dado =LOS ESPERO EN EL CASTILLO PARA EL TE MAÑANA!

=adiós sakuma, que te vaya bien con tu amorrrrrcito =dijo spicy twin tratando de mofarse del pobre sakuma que se sonrojo hasta las orejas y siguió corriendo hasta perderse en el horizonte

=no entiendo que acaba de pasar….=algo hartos los gemelos se le acercaron y le susurraron al oído=QUIEREN DECIR QUE =los gemelos le hicieron una seña para que bajara su tono de voz=quieren decir que, cada vez que cuentan un cuento, hay unos pobres idiotas que tienen que sufrir todas las locuras que a ustedes se les ocurran, cada vez que se les antoje!

=SIP=respondieron secamente y sin hacerse ningún problema y continuaron con el cuento ante la muy atónita mirada del pobre kazemaru que repetía como loco "p=pero por que ,pobre gente ,que hay de sus sentimientos.."

=bueno ,chico dramas ,tenemos 2 opciones ,quedarnos bajo la lluvia y empaparnos o ir al castillo a ver en vivo y en directo lo que sucede si escoges la primera ,te ganaras 2 espectaculares patadas en donde no te pega el sol y si escoges la segunda ,te daremos ropa apropiada para el baile y te alejaremos de la tropa de flores fujoshi que vienen tras tu trasero

=el uke de cabello turquesa vino en esta dirección, puedo oler su aroma….=menciono olfateando el aire y sonriendo divertida una muchacha castaña con un vestido verde con una falda de pétalos gigantes de girasol (i=chan ,nuestro adorado girasol fujoshi)=ohhhh ,si ,cuando lo encontremos nos divertiremos mucho con el…

Seguida de esa afirmación todas las flores que ahora eran chicas vestidas de flores rieron pervertidamente mientras una amapola muy cansado cargaba las cosas de las flores fujoshi, las cuales incluían collares, cadenas, objetos de diversas formas y colores (no se hagan las inocentes, ustedes saben que son) vestidos y varios trajes cosplay

_Nuestra reina triste esta _

_Un uke le vamos a llevar_

_Cuando pare de llorar_

_Con el uke jugara _

_Y a nosotras nos invitara!_

_Diversiones juntas tendremos_

_A ese lindo uke todas acosaremos _

_Luego de día de campo saldremos_

_Y un sexy seme le encontraremos!_

_Y grabaremos y jugaremos _

_Lo venderemos y ricas nos volveremos!_

_=será meeejor que lo ayudemos, así todos muy felices seremos!=_trato de disuadir a las demás que le dieron una mirada espantosamente terrorífica y le taparon la boca con una gruesa cinta gris =mmm mmmm MMMMM! (traducción :fuaaaaaaaa BANANAS!)

=VAMOS AL BAILE, VAMOS AL BAILE =dijo aterrado y aferrándose al gato de fireball el lo que los gemelos abriendo un portal estrafalario hacia el castillo del que al salir del otro lado todos se encontraban bellamente ataviados (oohh si ,venga la jerga anticuada)asi en el regio palacio comenzó a sonar un bello vals haciendo que los aristócratas invitados bailaran dejando al príncipe solo y aburrido en su trono mientras rechazaba todas las invitaciones de cada uno de los importantes invitados a la fina gala ,hasta que después de un rato de observar y atacar la mesa de fiambres los gemelos decidieron continuar con la historia

=entonces apareció en su regio corsel y ataviado con unas impresionantes vestiduras ….fudo…=dijo spicy twin aburrido comiendo cuanto podía de la mesa de bocadillos mientras su hermanito y el gato bailaban como idiotas enamorados

=pero yo no veo a nadie por aquí ,y menos oigo un caballo o veo alguna clase de príncipe

=bueno ,a decir verdad a veces los cuentos no salen EXACTAMENTE como los cuentas

De repente irrumpió a puertas del palacio en un Ferrari rojo deportivo descapotable, una figura con un muy muy sexy mohicano (QUE alguien tenía que decirlo!) vestida de cuero negro que empujando a todo lo que se le cruzaba tomo al príncipe en sus brazos y aun ante las protestas los subió a su muy genial automóvil y se lo llevo mientras se oían provenientes del auto varios gemidos ahogados ,y al pasar el auto por el lado de la procesión de fujoshi esta se detuvo un momento para obsequiarles algunas de las cosas que traían y tirarles arroz a la pareja ,mientras tanto en el castillo kazemaru no podía cerrar la boca de impresión

=QUE! ,ese tipo ,ese SE QUEDO CON EL PRINCIPE! ,si ni siquiera apareció mas que una vez en el cuento =gritaba histérico a spicy twin

=ya te dije ,hay ciertas cosas que no controlamos ..pero hay cosas que si ,observa

De repente llegaron genda con botas y el intrépido uke polvito empapados de pies a cabeza y al notar que el salón se encontraba festejando y el príncipe kido no se encontraba en aquel lugar ,pudo deducir con facilidad que alguien mas ya se lo había ganado (no por la buena ,pero ganado)

=oohh no autora loca, esto sí que no=el joven uke rasgo una pared y se encontró con la autora en uniforme escolar y un cachorro schnawzer sentado en su regazo =muy bien, me has hecho todas las maldades habidas y por haber y no voy a permitir que hagas que el pobre sakuma se sienta mal! ,luce como un buen chico ,y me asegurare que tenga su vivieron felices para siempre

=y que piensas hacer al respecto ukesillo?=el uke metió a la autora al cuento y comenzó a escribir el mismo

De repente la loca fujoshi se vio temporalmente librada de su poder sobre todos y….le crecieron orejas de conejo, mientras el hado madrino apareció y con un suave toque de su varita le dio al joven sakuma un traje principesco totalmente hermoso y deshizo los rizos dejando su hermoso cabello plateado suelto

=si me necesitas otra vez ,estoy al alcance de una lagrima…recuerda ,a media noche la magia pierde su efecto=dijo para proceder a irse y entonces genda con bo…

=SE ACABO TU TIEMPO!=grito la autora volviendo a tomar a su cachorro

=pero escribí solo un párrafo!=dijo lloriqueando en lo que era regresado a la historia

=escribes muy muy lento, como decía *cof cof cof*

Y al verlo el héroe genda con botas ,defensor de los débiles y sobre todo buen chico abrió sus ojos grandemente ,se había enamorado de aquella doncella sin querer ,y ahora venía a enterarse que su amor era ese uke que veía todos los días fregando insistentemente los pisos y que tantos años había ahorrado para rescatarlo y darle una hermosa vida en una linda casa en el hermoso lago de helado de goma de mascar

=tu amor has por fin encontrado ,ahora el hechizo que te ha confinado por fin roto esta!=dijo un pingüino con traje de cortesano acercándose a sakuma=tu eres jirou sakuma ,eres nuestro príncipe ,el de la cuidad de los pingüinos ,te perdiste al nacer ,y es sabido que el día de tu 16 cumpleaños serias hallado por un valiente héroe que seria tu amor eterno =menciono el pingüino juntando las manos de genda y sakuma=con su permiso

Se retiro el pingüino mientras se unía a otros para tocar el tiempo de vals que bailaron amenamente el joven genda con botas que ahora seria de la realeza junto con su hermoso uke ,y ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanastros estos despertaron del hechizo de su madrastro recordando ser la mitad sirvientes del reino de las gafas y la otra mitad de la ciudad pingüino y asi ,el mamastro kagueyama se consumió en su propio odio hasta desparecer.

=este si es final para un cuento ,me estas cayendo mejor autora endemoniada

=ohh,casi lo olvido =musito el joven sakuma =bésame ,si no doy mi primer beso de amor verdadero a media noche mi ropa desaparecerá!

En eso el joven genda con botas tomo la mano de su uke y llevándolo lejos en el sereno crepúsculo desaparecieron hasta una hermosa cabañita a orillas del lago de helado

=ohh,que hermoso es este lugar=dijo sakuma acercándose a genda en espera de su beso

=sabes, pensándolo bien ,podría esperar un minuto mas=dijo antes de que sonaran las campanadas de las 12 =listo ,ahora puedo besarte=dijo atacando fieramente a su uke

=tu ,autora loca SI QUE SABES ARRUINAR UN FINAL PERFECTO!

=fue perfecto!, nada mas pregúntale a las fujoshi

Y entonces en el momento de clímax el joven derramo una hermosa lagrima pura sobre las sabanas, y desde ese dia el hada suzuno va a terapia 4 días a la semana y el padrino mágico nagumo se encarga de las llamadas de lagrima de emergencia

=bueno ,de que me quejo ,almenos todos tienen amor ..menos yo=dijo deprimiéndose ligeramente

=tienes peores problemas amigo=dijo spicy twin llevándolo a la puerta trasera del castillo=las flores vienen por ti ,ya están cerca ,corre al castillo blanco del rey afuro y llévale esto=dijo sacándose un anillo con una péquela inscripción "para mi amado lobito"=dile que atsuya te envió ,si las flores te alcanzan seguro la amapola te ayudara ,es buena aunque drogada ,ahora corre!

Y dicho esto el joven kazemareu empezó a correr en la lluvia con el vestido de doncella huyendo de las flores

FIN

Ohhh holly crap! ,al fin termino bueno ,esto es por inicio de clases ,no se si decir feliz ,pero por inicio de clases ,nanshi ,te juro que tori sale en el siguiente ,espero sus reviews es enserio!

El proverbio de hono=chan

"te amo no por lo que eres ,sino por lo que soy a tu lado"

Una aclaración ,mi taclado esta loco ,asi que mis guiones ahora son signos de igual ,ojala entiendan mi predicamento ,nos veremos en el próximo capitulo!


	7. revelaciones

_**Revelaciones **_

En medio de la torrencial lluvia nuestro héroe corría con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus altos zapatos los cuales terminaron en el fondo de uno de los charcos a mitad del camino, podía sentir la adrenalina esparciéndose velozmente por todo su ser, exigiéndole más velocidad, motivándolo a sobrevivir de las flores cuyas risas y canto podía distinguirse a lo lejos entremezclado con los alaridos de cansancio de la amapola y sus canticos rogando piedad para él.

_Nuestro serás _

_Pronto estarás _

_En nuestro poder _

_En nuestras manos te tendremos_

_Jamás te dejaremos _

_Con nosotras te quedaras_

_Con la reina te divertirás _

_El trasero te dolerá….-_cantaban alegremente las flores corriendo en dirección a el con entusiasmo siendo seguidas por la amapola que en oposición trataba de pregonar:

_Deberíamos dejarle en paz_

_El amor el debe encontrar _

_Mejor todos juntos vamos_

_Nuestra reina con una rica cena nos recibirá_

_Y olvidaremos este asunto_

_Mejor vámonos…al castillunto..?-_canto antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza con una marínela dejada 7 días a la intemperie (no he hecho el experimento, pero si es como todos los pasteles, es como una roca)-AUCH!, pero yo solo decía…

Al oír estas voces el joven trato de correr con más fuerza logrando llegar a las puertas de el castillo antes de sentir que alguien lo tomaba por el tobillo

-que sucede hermoso uke ,no quieres venir con nosotras ,será MUY divertido…te lo prometo-decía el girasol sonriéndole astutamente y acercándolo a la turba de flores fujoshi cuando de repente ,del cielo cayo una figura felina y muy heroica (no ,no es genda con botas)de larga cola orejas y cabello negro ,usando unos shorts y una polerá de tirantes color negro ,calcetas largas de rayas blancas y negras, unos guantes negros sin dedos y unas botas militares ,además de claro ,un arsenal completo y una docena de cajitas de jugo (ya verán)-d-Dana….

-i-chan i-chan i-chan…acaso pensaste que dejaría que te llevaras a este pobrecito uke, sobre mi gatuno cadáver –menciono antes de saltar para quedar justo al frente del girasol y comenzar a golpearle salvajemente con una caja de jugo

-AYUDA AYUDA!, hay una chica neko que quiere arrancarme mis pétalos!-las otras flores trataron de acercarse a ayudar a la líder de la expedición siendo inmovilizadas rápidamente ,y sobra decir que nuestra pobrecita amapola ,fue dejada hecha puré en el suelo –h-hagamos un trato…yo dejo de acosar a este uke ,y tu no me ahogas en el mar de crema de marínela…-menciono el girasol con un babel de chichones en su cabeza y tratando se moverse con un improvisado bastoncito de caramelo- o diosa marínela que me has traído tanta tragedia! ¿¡qué he hecho para merecer tal condena! los pétalos de mis amigas y subordinadas hechas trizas bajo las garras de esta súbita gata! ¡Aparece ante mí y guíame por el camino de la victoria! y...al carajo...¡MAS UKES PARA MI! –y dicho esto todas y la amapola salieron huyendo rápidamente en dirección al castillo de la reina mientras las nubes dejaban el cielo para mostrar una luna despejada dejando ver con claridad a la jovencita que había derrotado al gran ejercito

- hola bello jovencito...si, se que eres un chico, no, no te tirare pelotazos como el gato goenji y no, tampoco te pienso violar, solo te vengo a proteger y cuidar mientras salvo tu virginidad...rayos...este lugar está haciendo que hable en rima-menciono calmadamente extendiéndole su mano y ayudándolo a levantarse para proceder a entrar al castillo blanco, mientras tanto en el castillo rojo un gran ejercito de flores se encontraba en la sala principal del castillo siendo atendidos y curados por la reina y una gran cantidad de sirvientes

-oh fiel girasol, la señora de la perversión, flor de inmensa depravación, que ha sucedido-pregunto la reina con aflicción

- o reina mía, majestad de la violación, diosa de las perversiones y fujoshi de corazón, la cazadora Dana a aparecido de repente y ha frustrado nuestros planes, tuvimos que dejar ir al pobre uke…-dijo bajando la cabeza, la reina solo miro por su ventana y esbozo una muy enorme sonrisa-¿mi reina?

-no te preocupes i-chan, todo bien marchara, solo debemos esperar, ese uke pronto mío será!, mientras tanto ,vamos a cenar ,hay un gran banquete de marínelas esperándonos-y dicho esto camino seguida de sus flores mientras cantaban entusiasmadas

_Lo inevitable has retrasado_

_Solo un ataque has evitado_

_Pronto todo cambiara_

_Con nosotras tu vendrás_

_Por tu propia voluntad _

_No te arrepentirás_

_Mucho te divertirás_

_Te lo prometemos_

_Jamás te dejaremos._-y cantado esto comenzaron a reír con malicia

-ohh, mi pequeño uke, no te preocupes, pronto estarás a mi lado, ese gatito te traerá hasta mi…-dijo la reina bebiendo de su copa sonriente y alzando la copa en brindis-mis queridas flores ,nuestro momento se acerca….salud-mientras tanto en el castillo blanco el joven kazemaru era recibido por una comitiva de apuestos jóvenes con alas de águila aunque blancas y diáfanas como las de los cisnes ,encantado por la visión de aquellos encantadores y angelicales seres nuestro joven kazemaru comenzó a sentirse más calmado ,sentía confianza en aquellos "ángeles "y llego a sonrojarse al ver a uno de ellos al final del pasillo ,de hermoso cabello blanco y brillante ,casi como hilos de plata y ojos grises como la luna trayendo consigo prendas limpias de blanco inmaculado y unos zapatos dorados que deposito con delicadeza en una mesita para café cerca a una elegante puerta

-joven, dese un baño y cámbiese sus vestiduras por estas que son más adecuadas, el joven amo le recibirá en un momento-dijo sonriéndole amablemente para después sentir sobre si mismo una posesiva mirada, el joven kazemaru obedeció y se dio un muy bien merecido baño en el agua tibia y burbujeante de la tina limpiándose de principio a fin su delicado cuerpo de uke y una vez completamente limpio se probo la delicada ropa de seda blanca que se acoplo a su delgado cuerpo y se puso las sandalias doradas al salir lo esperaban los ángeles sentados en las elegantes sillas que rodeaban el pasillo entero mientras tomaban te apaciblemente el cual era servido de nuevo por el joven de ojos y cabellos grises y otro de cabello rubio largo y ojos verdosos el cual al verlo se lanzo inmediatamente a abrazarle.

-ohhh, kaze-chan, te extrañe muchísimo, me alegra tanto que volvieras, pero…¿¡donde está tu cicatriz! no puede ser, kazemaru…..¿¡que te han hecho!-grito con histeria el joven de cabellos rubios

-¡miyasaka suéltame! ,¡a mi no me falta nada ¡*al menos hasta que esas flores me encuentren brrrr*además¡ jamás me habías dicho kaze-chan!

-¡y tu jamás me habías dicho solo miyasaka! , te borraron la memoria, ¿es eso? ,¿ya no te acuerdas de mi? , Yo soy miyasaka tu a…¡TU NOVIO! –una estruendosa risa provino de la parte de atrás del joven rubio, el muchacho peli platinado se aproximo tapándose la boca para evitar reírse

-miyasaka, ni amnésico podría creerse eso, por cierto, solo por si no me recuerdas, soy tori, tu mejor amigo¡ y al que siempre le regalas doujinshi de tu colección!-menciono entusiasmado mientras saludaba frenéticamente al joven kazemaru que aun no podía cerrar la boca del asombro que tenia, si bien estaba seguro que el que estaba viendo era su amigo miyasaka ,no tenia la mas mediana idea de quién era el tal tori ,y menos de que haya sido su mejor amigo ni nada por ese estilo-vamos vamos ,no nos recuerdas ,seguro uno de tus experimentos de exploto en la cara….-Dicho esto una elegante figura con vestiduras aun mas inmaculadas que las de los demás cabello rubio ,brillante como el sol y ojos rojo rubí enormes y resplandecientes entro en la habitación siendo recibida con reverencia por todos los jóvenes del recinto

-joven amo-mencionaron a la misma voz todos los allá presentes menos kazemaru que aun no podía entender la situación

-por favor, no acosen al pobre kazemaru, el no es nuestro kazemaru-menciono calmadamente a lo que todos lo siguieron a un salón con una enorme bola de cristal-veras pequeño, tu vienes de un mundo paralelo al nuestro, y cuando tu viniste, automáticamente nuestro kazemaru dejo este mundo y fue al tuyo, en el que por cierto, le ha ido de maravilla-menciono mostrando como el otro kazemaru estaba felizmente abrazado del brazo de un joven castaño bastante apuesto

-fabuloso, hasta mi otro yo tiene mejor suerte en el amor-dijo con fastidio y bajando la cabeza a lo que el soberano del castillo le pregunto

-y que te trae por aquí….como habrás notado solo puedo ver lo que sucede en el otro mundo, asi que tu presencia me da cierta incertidumbre, ¿entiendes verdad?-kazemaru asintió y mostro el anillo que spicy twin le había entregado, el joven rubio lo observo confuso

-l-lo que sucede, s-spicy twin me dejo esto y-y yo…-antes de que lo dejaran terminar siquiera la frase el muchacho rubio ya estaba histérico llorando el su trono

-¡atsu-chan me lo prometió! ,! Me prometió que no volvería a ir al club de los travestis!, como puede engañarme, siempre he sido gentil con el-los jóvenes alados acercaron al salón del trono varios galones de helado de chocolate sin calorías (el debe conservar su figura) algunas mantitas y cajas y cajas de pañuelos y procedieron a tratar de calmar a su amo

-j-joven amo, cálmese, no es para tanto….además, el joven atsuya le ama…-decía tori tratando de apaciguar ese mar de llanto

-s-si me amara no le habría dejado su anillo a ¡A ESTE!, ¡el me dijo que no volvería a acercarse al club de travestis!-mas que sentirse insultado por los constantes insultos a su apariencia kazemaru comenzaba a sentir pena por el pobre joven que lloraba sin consuelo en el trono y con pesadez dijo

-aun…para ser el uke….se toma las cosas DEMACIADO a pecho-se oyó como todos los sirvientes a coro contuvieron la respiración y voltearon a ver al señor del castillo que levanto la cabeza con los ojos rojizos ,pero de furia

-¿uke?...¡UKE!, ¡quien demonios te crees que eres para decirme a mi que soy un uke!-abrazo a kazemaru y lloro causándole a este gran confusión y sobresalto-es solo…que lo amo demasiado…

-tranquilo tranquilo, no necesitas de nadie mas para ser feliz ,y no debes llorar por quien no se ha ganado tus lagrimas ,por que quien te hace llorar no se las merece y quien las merezca jamás provocara tu llanto-pensó en sus palabras un pequeño momento y trato de recordar la cosa que estaba pasando por alto cuando de repente otra reacción inesperada lo saco de sus razonamientos

-¡tienes razón!, por que debería llorar si el no tuvo consideración cuando me engaño con…no te ofendas…con tigo…tranquilo, no te juzgo, se que la economía esta difícil-antes de que siquiera terminara esa frase kazemaru estaba siendo disuadido de matar al "monarca" por todos los sirvientes del palacio-¡se acabo su juego!, ¡no volveré a vestirme de doncella en su cumpleaños!

-¡sí!-se oyó el coro de los "ángeles" algo perturbados por la afirmación de su amo

-y no volveré a dejar que me ponga aceite de bebe cuando este histérico para que me disuada a…-antes de terminar esa frase (cuyo final ya imaginaran), nuestra confiable salvadora le había tapado la boca con una caja de juguito sabor pimiento (aclarando, esto salió del promo de los ina GO vendiendo jugos de verduras EWWWWWW)

-señor afuro, no le parece mejor escuchar la versión de nuestro invitado antes de contarnos su vida sexual…por favor-

—hay algo que escuchar—pregunto el monarca dejando de lado el pañuelo y la mantita de tulipanes que lo cubría a un lado y viendo a kazemaru con una mirada seria

—etto….spicy twin me envió, por que dijo que usted podría protegerme de las flores fujoshi que vienen tras de mi…ha si, y le mando esto—dicho esto extendió hacia el rubio una pequeña carta ajada y mojada pero aun así legible

—"afuro, si tienes en tus manos esta carta es porque la reina va tras este uke, confió en que podrás proteger su trasero un tiempo, tenle paciencia, es algo emo, con amor, tu lobito" —la última frase lucia como escrita a la fuerza pero fue suficiente para que su estado de ánimo cambiara drásticamente y se lanzara a abrazar a kazemaru

—con que por eso estas aquí ¡Dana! Llama a toda la guardia real, ¡este adorable chico necesita guardaespaldas! —la joven gatita asintió con la cabeza para proceder a abrir una cortina color rojo tras la cual se escondían tres figuras que kazemaru llego a considerar como su salvación, eso hasta que las vio completamente lo cual lo hiso caer de espaldas y darse de cabeza contra el suelo

—y a este —pregunto algo ofendida una de las figuras que emergían de la cortina ,un hermoso chico de cabello platinado y ojos violetas orejitas de gato y una yukata corta de varios diseños con delicadas facciones y una encantadora y muy traviesa sonrisa

—creo…que no somos lo que esperaba —entro en escena el segundo de los sujetos, un muchacho de unos 15 años vistiendo un traje de general hecho de hojas con hombreras en pétalos rojos de amapola y espeso cabello negro sonriendo con locura mientras sostenía entre sus dedos un papel envuelto que despedía un aroma a pétalos de flores y caramelo —ahhhh,crema de marínela y esencia de pétalos de amapola ,jamás vi elefantes bailarines tan buenos para el ballet —sentencio mirando hacia un muro en blanco esto lo hiso acreedor de un posterior golpe que dejo una contusión en su cráneo ,cortesía de la cazadora que guardaba la caja de jugo entre su armamento para proceder a aclarar su garganta tratando de disimular

—no veo el problema con nosotros…. —Salió otra figura algo bronceada y de espeso cabello y ojos negros usando unos pantalones de hoja de palmera una camisa floreada y un sostén de cocos —ya que esta desmayado ¿puedo hacer un castillo de arena en su trasero?

Esta vez el golpe sucedió por 2 flancos, una caja de jugo y un bate de baseball empuñado por el chico gato lo dejaron tambaleándose con un chichón del tamaño de la torre de pisa

—no, el trasero del uke está bajo protección del señor afuro… —menciono con algo de fastidio el chico gatuno —¡y quítate esa ridiculez por amor de dios! —grito con exasperación señalando hacia el sostén de coco

—con que esto, ¡haberlo dicho antes! —se arranco de un solo tirón la camisa floreada causando no solo las risas de todos los ángeles y el monarca del castillo sino otro golpe que extrañamente esta vez provenía de la amapola quien exasperada guardaba la enorme espada de bambú con la que había dejado inconsciente al joven palmera

—no tenemos mucho tiempo, la reina pronto notara mi ausencia, y si eso sucede tu trasero no tiene la más mínima salvación —kazemaru levanto lentamente la mirada reconociendo el rostro de la amapola que lo había tirado horas atrás por un barranco con un estado de dopaje mayor que el de Lindsay lohan en fin de semana en Ámsterdam

— ¡tú! —grito señalando con un dedo tembloroso a la amapola —p —pero tu estas del lado de las flores

—ahhh, si que eres despistado no —sentencio el joven amapola ayudándolo a levantarse —claro que estoy del lado de mi querida reina, pero tu trasero no está en su jurisdicción ,es mejor que te devolvamos a tu mundo antes de que ella se encapriche con mantenerte aquí

—No lo entiendo…. —se oyó el coro decepcionado de toda la guardia real

—yo le explico —el gato se acerco a él y saco un cartelón con una foto de él otra de un chico parecido a él la reina marínela y el rey afuro —veras, este mundo se divide en 3 partes, un tercio es parte del reino de la reina hono y ese es parte de los ukes, otro tercio es del rey afuro, el rey de los sukes y finalmente esta la ciudad de los semes ,la cual es este puntito que puedes observar justo…¡aquí! —dijo sacando otra diapositiva donde se veía el inmenso mapa con forma de muffin dividido desde la crema de arriba (reino de los ukes) el cuerpo del pastelillo (reino de los sukes) y lo que parecía ser la cereza (reino de los semes) —como veras somos muy organizados en estas cuestiones

—organizados, pero si aquí las horas cambian por zonas y ni siquiera tienen orden, además llueve y deja de llover sin razón —menciono señalando a la ventana donde comenzaban a caer copos de nieve

—a eso voy a eso voy, te han dicho que eres un suke muy impaciente…—le menciono el chico gato con algo de fastidio —como te decía ,la reina hono está encargada de velar por la felicidad de todos los ukes ,de procurarles además de todo una pareja que los ame ,pero ella esta sentenciada a jamás amar a nadie y siempre que ella cambia de humor el clima cambia con ella por eso llueve y deja de llover a momentos ,para evitar que el país se inunde las flores fujoshi cuidan de ella y los ukes van a visitarla para que no se sienta mal ,por supuesto como ya llevamos un muy buen tiempo en esto ,la reina ya está iniciando a aburrirse un poco de siempre lo mismo ,ahí es donde entras tu ,tu vienes de otro mundo ,ella no te conoce al igual que todos aquí ,así que no descansara hasta tenerte aquí para divertirse ,es una chica muy triste y solitaria—el chico se seco una liviana lagrima viendo los copos de nieve —en estos momentos ,la reina siente mucha soledad…

—pobre chica…un momento, y por que no puede amar a nadie, no se suponía que era un juramento de jamás lastimar a un ser vivo —pregunto algo escéptico

—Antes lo era, ¡pero tienes idea de lo difícil que es para ella no golpear a los malos semes! —le grito el gato defendiendo a la reina lo cual parecía ser raro, teniendo en cuenta que la reina era el enemigo

—ok, entiendo eso, pero y el cambio de las zonas horarias

—ah,eso es realmente fácil ,quería pasear todo un día con mi atsu—chan ,pero me di cuenta que salir de madrugada sería muy molesto y que caminar en medio de la noche sería algo peligroso, por eso reacomode el horario de este país a mi antojo —sonrió orgulloso el monarca de cabellos dorados

—se nota que aquí los gobernantes son realmente caprichosos —pensó con una enorme gota en su nuca —y en todo caso ,que clase de criatura mágica rara o cosa por el estilo soy en este mundo…

—un alquimista—respondieron todos a coro como si hubiera sido la pregunta más simple del mundo

—un….¿qué? —se oyó el eco de varias palmas chocando contra las caras de los presentes en el castillo quienes soltaron un suspiro de decepción mientras murmuraban sobre el peli azulino

—básicamente, tu otro tu es el que produce todo aquello de lo que vivimos, transforma la materia ordinaria en las herramientas que necesitamos para cultivar el campo y otras actividades como esa y como ahora en vez de nuestro querido alquimista estas tu, tenemos que cuidar demasiado bien las cosas ya que si se rompe algo en el castillo ya no tenemos a nadie que pueda ayudarnos a reparar los daños

—y precisamente esa es nuestra desventaja frente a la reina —sentencio tori—ella tiene a su alquimista dispuesto a su servicio, así que tenemos la de perder si llegan a declararnos la guerra, por eso, es o dejar que ella te atrape y juegue con tigo hasta que se aburra, cosa que podría tardar muchísimos años y no nos ajustaría nada ya que así nuestro alquimista tardaría mas en regresar de lo que nos conviene ,la otra opción es llevarte con el balonero loco para que convenza a la reina de dejar que te vayas a tu mundo pero por supuesto eso no será nada fácil

—y por qué rayos no —kazemaru empezaba a sentirse realmente tenso

—el vive en la ciudad de los semes, y como notaras, tu estas entre el reino suke y uke ,lo que nos deja en desventaja—la cazadora Dana saco un proyector de la nada y comenzó a pasar una imagen del país —nosotros estamos aquí—dijo señalando la línea divisoria de los reinos donde se veían dos puntos ,uno blanco y uno rojo —y el balonero está aquí —esta vez señalo a la punta de la cereza —esa es la costa lemmon —el pequeño kazemaru levanto la mano —si dime

—por que lemmon —pregunto con inocencia causándole algo de nerviosismo a la joven gata

—e—es mejor que no te enteres querido niño—aclaro su garganta y prosiguió —pasaremos por el jardín de la reina con ayuda de la amapola y luego de allí iremos al reino de las gafas a alojarnos en la noche, y de allí te iré revelando el resto del plan, esta todo entendido —kazemaru y los guardias asintieron—partiremos mañana antes del amanecer

Al final de la explicación todos se fueron a dormir en los aposentos dispuestos por todo el castillo donde kazemaru era vigilado por las 2 plantas y 2 gatos de los cuales solo uno de ellos permanecía de pie viendo hacia la luna

—nyan, querida reina mía, solo espera un poco más, tu fiel informante va a ayudar a que ya no estés triste—sus felinas orejas se movieron con el viento mientras le sonreía a la luna con sus ojos brillantes de emoción

—mi reina…de nuevo se siente mal —el girasol se aproximo con algo de te y tratando de ocultar su cara afligida—lamento mucho haber fallado reina ,le prometo que no…

—no te disculpes i chan …—dijo con tranquilidad observando por la ventana donde la nieve continuaba cayendo—esta soledad es cosa de un momento ,por que pronto ,mas pronto de lo que crees ,será nuestra primavera…—soltó una risa que resonó por todo el castillo y una lagrima que causo un fortalecimiento de la nevada —a veces es en quien mas confías tu vida ,el que primero te apuñala por la espalda

HASTA AQUÍ!

Ojala este capitulo aclarara mas las dudas ,perdónenme por no actualizar tan pronto ,voy en ultimo año y dejan tareas a lo bestia ,igual ,se que no es excusa ,los próximos capítulos seguirán cargados de acción aventuras traiciones y amores y ahora ,como siempre ,algunas preguntas

¿les gusto?

¿Cuál fue la mejor parte?

¿Quién crees que sea el traidor?

¿Qué lugares les gustarían que visitaran nuestros héroes antes de la costa lemmon?

¿les gustaría aparecer mas seguido ¿

De ser asi, mándenme un MP con su personalidad ,personaje mágico rol que desempeñarían etc etc etc

¿se entendió la historia de la reina (ampliare un poco mas después?

¿Quieren que ese trasero salga virgen?

¿estoy excediéndome con las preguntas?

¿adios?

¿no?

¡BUENO ENTONCES AL CARAJO!´

El proverbio de hono chan `

"la gente me desprecia y habla mal de mi por ser como soy ,pero lo prefiero a que me abraze y a mis espaldas me critique por ser como todos los demás " by:ME!


	8. la vuelta al país de las amapolas

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ,bueno ,por fin termine este capitulo ,créanme que fue algo realmente duro para mi ya que ando sin internet (aunque eso ayudo para escribir mas) y no tuve mucho para inspirarme…en fin ,ojala disfruten este capitulo BESOS (tomatazos al final)_

_**La vuelta al país de las amapolas con 4 locos:**_

Los rayos del alba todavía no se hacían presentes en la fría madrugada cuando 5 sombras emergieron entre la penumbra previa al amanecer, llevaban realmente ligera carga, tenían que apresurarse si querían evitar al implacable ejercito que esperaba aun dormido entre las penumbras del jardín encantado en el castillo rojo.

—El girasol siempre es el primero en despertar, siempre revisa los jardines a la salida del sol, si nos ve, despídanse de sus traseros compañeros—sentencio la amapola explicando el plan causando que todos los allí presentes menos la cazadora tomaran sus traseros con terror en un vano intento de protección.

— ¡QUE CREES QUE AGARRAS! —le reclamo kazemaru a la palmera que sostenía la mitad de su parte posterior

—oye oye, no te quejes, la orden es proteger tu trasero de las flores, aunque….analizándolo bien…. ¡tienes un muy ukeoso trasero! —señalo con orgullo antes de ser golpeado por una chica gato que aparte de las ojeras lucia una cara de furia total

— ¡únete al ejercito suke me dijeron!, ¡Será una estupenda experiencia con muchachos maduros me dijeron!, debí quedarme con la reina hono, en estos momentos estaría dormida tibiecita en el castillo y me despertarían con te de fresa y pastelillos marínela, pero no ¡yo quería salvar traseros! —refunfuño la cazadora arrastrando a la palmera camino al jardín

—déjame entender esto, ¿tú estabas aliada con la reina? —pregunto kazemaru empezando a sentirse inseguro de las personas que lo rodeaban.

—Así es, de hecho el girasol es amiga mía, pero tengo la necesidad de proteger tu trasero—replico comenzando a acelerar el paso al notar que la bruma empezaba a bajar, señal inequívoca de la proximidad del amanecer

— ¿Por qué? —un suspiro general se hiso presente

—un uke sin su seme, gracia no tiene, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora, te recomiendo que comiences a correr si no quieres que esas flores te atrapen, y con respecto a lo demás que te harían, te juro que no querrás enterarte —la carrera inicio con todos los allí presentes cruzando con desesperación el territorio entre las sombras de la noche que empezaba a morir ,los primeros rayos empezaron a dejarse ver por entre el cerco de nubes grisáceas que aun rodeaba ligeramente el jardín y que empezaba a condensarse en forma de roció ,unos pasos ligeros se dejaron escuchar desde el interior del castillo en medio del inquebrantable silencio del lugar ,por una de las ventanas aun livianamente empañadas apareció un rostro conocido ,el girasol comenzaba a descender para tomar su lugar en la vigilancia del castillo ,kazemaru quedo paralizado y las flores a sus lados empezaron a abrir sus pétalos lentamente ,el cambio de guardia había comenzado ,repentinamente kazemaru se sintió rodeado por la defensa de los brazos de la amapola mientras notaba que el resto del escuadrón escapaba apresuradamente.

—Esto…era una trampa…—pensó sintiendo pánico al ver como las flores lo rodeaban

— ¿uhm?, chicas…creo que Juan volvió a equivocarse de turno en la vigilancia —señalo una de las flores que ya había regresado a su forma humana—Juan…—trato de "despertarlo" tocando los pétalos cerrados que encubrían al uke que protegía —despiértate…no te tocaba guardia hasta pasado mañana…—señalo con pereza una chica con un vestido cuya falda parecía estar hecho de pétalos de clavel blancos terminados en rosa.

— ¿shinobu? —asomo su cabeza fingiendo pereza por entre los pétalos del capullo colorado—no, no me equivoque, avísale a mi reina…. ¡que he decidido salir a buscar pareja! —agrego rápidamente tratando de pensar en una excusa creíble para encontrarse en el jardín en la hora en que solía estar dormido como tronco (irónico ¿no?), un "que" trato de escapar de boca del joven de cabellos turquesa que fue cubierta por una de las alucinógenas flores que su guardián siempre andaba fumando.

— ¡ah! , tan rápido y empezó la primavera—se burlo una chica vestida como una rosa—ojala encuentres un seme que no castigue tanto tu frágil trasero.

—j aja ja, muy simpática chiharu…ustedes saben bien que mi destino es ¡la ciudad de las fujoshi!, de seguro encontrare una chica simpática—dijo perdiéndose en sus sueños y desviándose del objetivo, se escucho como el puente levadizo comenzaba a bajar ,la siguiente guardia empezaría a entrar al jardín más pronto de lo calculado—bueno…yo tengo que viajar ,ustedes tienen que tomar su sueño de belleza ,así que ,mejor se van no ,yo vigilo por ustedes mientras llega i—chan a cambiar de turno con las otras chicas —comenzó a empujar suavemente por la espalda a las otras flores —que duermas bien shinobu ,cuídate meiko ,nos vemos pau ,deja de espiar debajo de mi cama chiharu.. —se despidió diciendo esto último visiblemente alterado, las fujoshi se alejaron agitando débilmente una mano en señal de despedida —eso estuvo muy cerca—cuando vio a las chicas lo suficientemente lejos y asomarse a las que venían a cambiar de turno recupero su forma humana y comenzó a correr cuanto más pudo cargando a un inconsciente y ahora muy drogado kazemaru quien no hacía sino repetir incoherencias mientras se movía como niño chiquito en su espalda

—Quiero sushi….y a tu hermana… ¡por favor!*—señalo con los ojos rojizos por los efectos del alucinógeno que había alcanzado a ingerir —abuelita…la soda es cara ¡riégala en el sofá! **—al llegar a un límite de las rejas del castillo donde ya no eran visibles sino simplemente los coloridos pétalos de las flores que lucían como puntos diminutos en un papel la amapola se detuvo súbitamente

—El pastel ha llegado al cumpleaños —dijo seriamente tocando tres veces la corteza de un árbol antes de ser golpeado y arañado en todo su rostro—ahora que les hice….

—Demoraste demasiado—sentencio la palmera quien ya había armado una hamaca para esperar la llegada de los rezagados

—el viaje que aun nos queda al reino de las gafas es largo ,y para colmo ,dejaste drogado al paquete ,como demonios vamos a transportarlo hasta el castillo del rey kido cuando esta mas drogado que…que…—le reclamaba el joven gato quien se había quedado sin una metáfora .

— ¡tráiganme a ublime! —reclamaba kazemaru rodando por el piso como un niño chiquito al que se le ha negado algún capricho

—muy bien, no se puede estar más drogado que eso… ¿Quién es ublime? —pregunto el gato mientras la amapola sacaba un dispositivo digital de información

—aparentemente…en la actualidad es el ser humano más buscado en su mundo, ¡incluso una famosa cantante pide por su libertad! —el coro de asombro no se hiso esperar.

—bueno, tendremos que ingeniárnoslas para llevarlo lo más rápido que podamos…¿alguna idea…?—pregunto la joven cazadora antes de notar que la palmera llevaba un abrigo rojo y la amapola le había armado un set

—bueno niños, hoy armaremos una carroza básica, necesitaran los siguientes materiales que pueden encontrar fácilmente en su hogar: madera, clavos, cartón, flores, un caballo llamado Steve con una marca de nacimiento en forma de una pequeña Texas y uranio 25 E, si no logran encontrar a Steve, ¡pueden preguntar por él en la tienda de la esquina! —menciono mientras terminaba una elegante carroza halada por el susodicho caballo, mientras tanto los demás trataron de imitarlo, el joven gato le mostro a la cazadora un pequeño carrito hecho con palitos de paleta, Dana se dio a si misma una palmada en la frente y subió a kazemaru a la "improvisada" carroza antes de continuar su camino—

_a este uke vamos a proteger_

_Du-da, du-da_

_y con su seme lo vamos a emparejar_

_¡Du-da, du-da yay!_

_¡El sol brillando esta!_

_¡No podemos esperar!_

_¡El viaje empezando va!_

— _¡de seguro me violaraaaaaaan! _— rimaba kazemaru cantando en compañía de los guardianes por una bonita senda en camino al reino de las gafas, el clima parecía favorecerles bastante y suponían que seguiría así todo el dia—hua! , ¡La reinita también está feliz! , ¡Debería ir a tomar té con ella! —sin darse cuenta fue noqueado por el certero golpe de una plancha proveniente de la palmera, apenas unas horas más tarde de viaje el delicioso aroma de pan fresco despertó a kazemaru frente a una cabaña de madera que tenia colgado en un enorme letrero de letras doradas "restaurante tigre y halcón", el ruido del rugir de los estómagos del colectivo se hiso presente rápidamente —deberíamos desayunar—señalo ya algo recuperado de su cordura nuestro joven kazemaru ,el resto del grupo asintió afirmativamente

—Pero no debemos demorarnos... —señalo Dana advirtiendo cualquier percance que pudiera presentarse en el viaje al abrir la puerta el aroma se hiso más intenso, la amapola tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrió recibiendo de golpe en la cara una sustancia babosa y espesa que había sido arrojada sin piedad.

—por el amor de las marínelas…díganme que no es lo que estoy pensando…—preguntaba sin atreverse a abrir los ojos

—es aceite—menciono un pequeño con unas muy monas orejas de tigre cabello azul en puntas y sus tiernos ojos azul grisáceo mostrando vergüenza por la situación, al oír esto la amapola salió corriendo y gritando por todos lados como loco—pero no te preocupes, no estaba caliente —grito tratando de incitar a la flor a la cordura ya que esta se refregaba frenéticamente contra un árbol.

—Soy alérgico a la canola—gritoneaba mientras trataba de aliviar la comezón causada por su inusual alergia refregándose contra el pino

—Jamás, nadie se había rascado en mi de esa manera —menciono el pino dándose la vuelta y mostrando su cara, la amapola palideció y se desmayo antes de siquiera poder pensar en salir huyendo al ver la cara de seme—rompe—traseros del pino, por su parte los espectadores reían como locos mientras trataban de ponerlo a salvo a él y a su trasero dentro del restaurante

—Lo lamento mucho—se disculpaba agachando la cabeza el niño con orejitas de tigre —y…también haberlo dejado caer en el estanque…—la amapola saco un pescadito vivo de sus pantalones y lo arrojo por la ventana

—No te disculpes—dijo con un notorio tic en su ojo izquierdo —con que…este es el famoso restaurante tigre y halcón —dijo algo más calmado

— ¡próximamente solo restaurante tigre! —grito inesperadamente el pequeño causando que todos lo vieran extrañados

—s—soy kazemaru…y tu eres…. —dijo el doncel extendiendo su mano para tratar de aminorar la furia del menor

—toramaru, toramaru Utsunomiya…—menciono haciendo una pequeña reverencia y aflorando una hermosa sonrisa—mucho gusto en conocerles

—ejem…y el hombre muerto que ahora nos sirve de tapete ¿seria? —Pregunto esta vez el gato nyan— nyan limpiando sus zapatos en el copete del mencionado

—ohhhh…el es tobibaka… digo, tobitaka, no se preocupen, el estará bien—el pequeño se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo a los viajeros hasta escuchar el sonido de las quejas del desmayado joven de copete irrealista lo cual causo como única reacción un "pequeño accidente" que consistió en tirar por una inocente torpeza una muy pesada sartén sobre la cabeza de este para mantenerlo inconsciente—ups, que torpe soy, les iba a preguntar, huevos revueltos o estrellados

— ¡estrellados! —respondieron con normalidad todos ignorando el inusual suceso anterior

—lo lamento mucho ,se nos acabo el chocolate ,pero no se preocupen en unos minutos nonomi chan traerá un poco de la tienda de la viejita Inés ,es un poco difícil que nos sobreviva algo de chocolate cuando apenas es principio de mes—se excuso sirviendo el copioso desayuno sobre la mesa a los inusuales clientes .

—ahh, ya es principio de mes, eso explica el buen humor de hono—chan, hoy comienzan las…. ¡las inspecciones! —dijo palideciendo y causando que la palmera soltara un chorro de jugo de naranja que mojo la cara de kazemaru

—Oh, grandioso, las inspecciones, y por eso era necesario darme un baño de jugo de naranja—menciono secándose el rostro con unas servilletas, la cazadora y el gato lo vieron con miradas reprobatorias — ¿ahora que dije?

—no sabes lo que son las inspecciones ¿o sí? —corearon dándose una palmada en la cara ante la negativa de parte del muchacho que protegían

—veras, cada mes a la reina le sucede algo mágico y maravilloso—kazemaru se tapo los oídos tratando de evitar oír— ¿Por qué hace eso? —Pregunto el joven tigrillo algo confuso mientras los gatos descubrían los oídos del doncel —en fin…cada mes vuelve a tener energías para salir del castillo y cada que eso pasa se dedica a visitar a los residentes de su reino ¡para asegurar que tengamos una vida muy feliz! —menciono sonriente—siempre pasa de primero por mi restaurante y me trae muchos ingredientes deliciosos, deberías conocerla, es una chica muy amable, aunque puede llegar a enloquecer si encuentra que alguno esta lastimado o maltratado por su seme—dijo sonriendo y a su vez pisoteando el copete del joven en el suelo, se escucharon los ruidos de trompetas caballos y una que otra risa femenina provenientes del exterior —hablando de roma…

Cuando el joven se dio la vuelta para observar a sus comensales estos ya no estaban, o almenos no a vista ya que la palmera y amapola habían regresado a sus formas vegetales, la cazadora y el espíritu nyan—nyan habían pasado a ser gatitos dormidos por ahí, y por alguna extraña razón el muchacho peli celeste se encontraba como caracol guardando equilibrio en una saliente del muro

— ¿¡por qué rayos estas así! —le reclamaron el par de gatos exasperados ya que en cualquier momento la reina y sus flores entrarían por la puerta

— ¡es snailing***! , Y es mucho mejor que el planking****! —reclamo a viva voz señalando al gato nyan nyan quien ahora lloraba a mares

—juan, recuérdame matarte luego—farfullo Dana mirando a la amapola responsable del efecto retardado de la droga —tienes que esconderte mejor…

De repente el sonido de la puerta de madera abriéndose los alerto, pero para su alivio simplemente era el cocinerito saliendo a recibir a las recién llegadas cual niño pequeño esperando por santa Claus ,de repente ,pisoteado ,molido ,frito y entre otras cosas más que terminan en o se levanto en chico que les había estado sirviendo de tapete

—yo lo escondo, pero prométanme dos cosas, en primera ¡ya no se metan con mi súper genial peinado OK! —el gato nyan-nyan alzo una de sus peludas y suavecitas patitas para objetar en contra pero su boca fue cubierta por un enorme trozo de cinta gris cortesía de la cazadora, todos asintieron—y en segunda, me ayudaran a que tora chan deje de querer matarme

—Jeje ojtete aho mnad, u jepihton omn anghoh "se te ofrece algo mas, un tecito o algo"—dijo sarcásticamente el pequeño gatito blanco con su boca cubierta por cinta.

—si no dejas de protestar, te juro que hare que te sirvan como platillo del día —la cazadora miro a todos amenazadoramente antes de hablar por los demás —tienes un trato, pero si nos encuentran.. —amenazo mostrando una cajita de jugo naranja-piña, minutos después kazemaru se encontraba vestido como criada y usando una peluca de bucles rubios—gran idea ,pero con lo drogado que esta ,de seguro lo echara a perder…

—momento, yo me encargo de todo—menciono pellizcando el codo de kazemaru y dejándolo inconsciente para dejarlo en una silla—todo listo…

—y como le decía, la esencia de vainilla y el romero son excelente….tobibaka…. —dijo algo molesto viendo hacia el joven de copete despeinado— ¿A dónde se fueron los clientes?

—e…tt…ooo—trato de hablar pero el nerviosismo se lo impedía—y—yo

—Da igual, seguro que los ahuyentaste con tu mal carácter —replico el niño con orejitas de tigre antes de sentarse a la mesa con todas las invitadas

— ¿problemas en el paraíso? —Pregunto sonriéndole a toramaru— ¿ya no te agrada tu seme? ¿Es eso? —el pre adolecente negó con la cabeza

—No, no es eso…—miro hacia todos lados hasta asegurarse que tobitaka había salido a pescar para el almuerzo—creo…que soy yo el que ya no le gusta

— ¿te ha engañado o algo por el estilo? —Inquirió la reina juntando sus cejas y haciendo un mohín de desagrado —sabes que si lo ha hecho, iré ya mismo tras el a matarlo…

—Tampoco es eso…—dio un hondo suspiro antes de proseguir—es que, yo me imagine que…iba a ser más atento, como sempai…—el suspiro se hiso grupal

—sabes…si pudiera te emparejaría con el gato goenji, pero estoy más que segura que sweety twin me arrancaría el cabello de rabia si me atreviera—dio un pequeño sorbo a su te —además, tu te enamoraste de el por ser como es ¿o no? —toramaru bajo la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo

—eso es verdad…pero antes solía ser mucho más atento…no me molestarían unas flores—el eco de horror por parte de las jovencitas no se hiso esperar—hablo…de flores no parlantes —todas se calmaron otra vez ante la aclaración—o mi cena preferida…y también me gustaría mucho que se atreviera a….besar…me…. —el eco regreso generalizado e incluso apoyado por los soldados que permanecían ocultos

—ah….espera ¡el que! —la reina escupió su te y se levanto de repente — ¡I—CHAN! , el tronco defensor—le fue alcanzado un enorme tronco que sostuvo en una sola mano ante el espanto del joven con orejitas de tigre—un seme…que no honra la belleza y perfección de un tierno uke que lo ama ¡no merece conservar enteras las piernas! —los hombres del grupo sintieron un escalofrió comprendiendo lo que podría pasarle al pobre joven de copete irreal—solo deja que vuelva…y le enseñare…—farfullo con llamas saliendo de sus ojos

—Hono—sama…trate de calmarse, es malo para su salud —señalo una tímida flor en lo que otras cuantas se unieron pidiendo calma, mientras tanto la otra mitad se levanto y saco armas de diverso tipo

— ¡va a conocer la furia fujoshi! —al joven toramaru le salió una gotita en la nuca y se levanto calmadamente

—ni a palos lo entiende…es que…un beso en la mejilla, ya no es suficiente—el resto de las fujoshi se aproximo con libretas y grabadoras

— ¿Qué sería suficiente? —preguntaron a coro mientras se apresuraban a tomar nota

—No…nada…solo decía por decir…—en eso la reina observo a un costado encontrando los gatos, el coro de ternura no se hiso esperar en lo que levanto al pequeño gato blanco y lo sentó en su regazo a la vez que la cazadora aprovechaba para arañar al girasol quien lo vio algo aterrada

—Tu me recuerdas a Dana— un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de las flores—mi reina, debemos irnos, tenemos que revisar como le va al joven sakuma y a genda con botas... —menciono sacando una lista y marcando el nombre de toramaru—tora—chan…listo, nos veremos el próximo mes

Las flores abandonaron la cabañita de madera cantando y volviendo a sus cabalgaduras, kazemaru se despertó con un espantoso dolor de cabeza

—Maldición… ¿Quién le dio vueltas al mundo…?—replico kazemaru sosteniendo su cabeza—eh… ¿Qué hago vestido así? —grito al verse vestido como una chica de nuevo, todos regresaron a su forma normal rápidamente.

—mira que dejarte mimar como un gatito faldero—reclamo Dana burlándose del gato

—si tú fuiste la que casi hace que nos descubran ,no pudiste evitar hacerle daño al girasol—la pelea había comenzado mientras los demás terminaban de desayunar ,en eso la amapola saco un mapa de el país y un lápiz .

—Pasaremos por aquí…—señalo el lago de helado de goma de mascar—después de eso, tendremos que pasar por la aldea fujoshi y llegaremos a el castillo del príncipe kido, con mucha suerte, como a la media noche de hoy…—toramaru se acerco con algo de escepticismo

— ¿tú eres…? ¡El uke que buscaba mi reina! —Proclamo a viva voz frunciendo el seño— es mi deber avisarle que estas aquí…

_OK,les dejo la intriga del siguiente capítulo ,primero hare algunas aclaraciones antes de las preguntas _

_*la que no entienda lo de "y a tu hermana" ,eso es de vete a la versh ,uno de mis numerosos traumas_

_**si..se que lo de la gaseosa cara en el sofá no tiene sentido ,pero es algo que grito una prima mía cuando estaba sonámbula….._

_***snailing: recostarse como un caracol (espalda recta, trasero hacia arriba) en lugares extremos ,de smosh ,otro de mis muy numerosos traumas _

_****planking: es lo mismo que el snailing ,pero es estar acostado completamente recto ,lo que lo hace menos extremo XDD_

_Unas preguntitas_

_¿les gusto?_

_¿quieren que continue?_

_¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?_

_¿Cuál fue su menos favorita…o la que menos les gusto ..o la que no les gusto …o por la que voy a terminar muerta después de leer el review…?_

_¿alguna idea para los personajes o las parejas (se aceptan de IE GO )?_

_¿alguna me ayuda a matar a tobibaka?_

_para los que participaron ¿les gusto su participación? (si no has participado como personaje y quieres hacerlo mandame un MP)_

_¿algun dia justin bieber admitirá que es lesbiana?_

_¿me castigaran en la escuela por cantar el vuelo fujoshi en el evento de karaoke?_

_¿es posible dejar caer una tostada y que no caiga por el lado que tiene mantequilla ,o mermelada?_

_¿algun dia dejare de ser un dorito?_

_¿sigo exediendome con las preguntas?_

_¿enserio?_

_¿realmente lo crees?_

_¿mi maestro de bioética algún dia admitirá que es sospechoso que los hombres tengan el punto G en la próstata?_

_¿algun dia dejare de ser adicta a este bellísimo emoticon" = ) = 3 = )__3"?_

_¿adios?_

_¿no?_

_¿enserio no?_

_¿Cómo que si te estoy jodiendo?_

_¡como sea! _

_Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo de esta locura que tengo el atrevimiento de llamar fanfic_

_El proverbio de hoy es:_

"_la locura es el aderezo que hace interesante la vida, el picante para los días grises y el azúcar para las inseguridades"BY: MEEEE!_


End file.
